Your love is my drug
by Kalrathia
Summary: Izaya y Shizuo estuvieron juntos… antes de que él se fuera con otra persona. Ahora, dos años después, sólo el recuerdo de lo que pasó apartarle de la total desesperación... Pero, ¿cómo reaccionará cuando sus caminos vuelvan a encontrarse? IzayaxShizuoxOC {HIATUS}
1. Prologo

_**ALRIGHT PEOPLE I AM BACK AND ALIVE I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER BUT YOU KNOW LIFE HAPPENS AND REALLY I WASN'T REALLY INSPIRED TO WRITE LATELY SO I HOPE IT THIS CHAPTER COMES OUT RIGHT AND PEOPLE LIKE IT IF NOT STAY WITH ME I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER.**_

_**AND THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS LOVE THEM!**_

_**SO MORE REVIEW REVIEWS **_

_**I OWN NOTHING **_

***Chapter 6***

Kagome was sitting in the gravity room that Bulma and her dad had built about two months after she had asked about it. Right now she was meditating while floating in the air letting her powers wrap around her. Even though she was supposed to have a clear mind she couldn't help but think about everything that had happened in the last year.

FLASHBACK

After she had woken up four days after she had merged the jewel with herself. She had called her mother to let her know that she was fine and what had happened. After listening to her mother sounding happy that she lived and crying because of what her daughter had went through, Kagome had hung up and went and looked for Bulma.

Finding Bulma in her lab was in fact easy, when she got into the lab she saw the other woman looking at blueprints and smoking a cigarette. Kagome couldn't help but smirk as she moved closer and leaned down to whisper in Bulma's ear.

"Smoking is going to kill you one day." Kagome couldn't help but bust out laughing when she saw Bulma jump into the air and scream while holding her chest.

"KAGOME!?" Bulma screamed when she saw who it was while she tried to calm her fast beating heart down.

Kagome after calming back down and chuckling just a little bit more.

"Hey, Bulma what are you working on?" Kagome asked while still smiling at the blue haired woman.

Bulma gave her a mock glare, "A way to kill medical geniuses that like to scare me." Bulma said before smiling and getting back in her chair and looking back at the blueprint.

"Actually I am working on that gravity room we talked about right now I am doing the numbers before I have the drones build it." Bulma said while leaning back to look at Kagome as she looked over the blueprints and seemed to be thinking about something.

Bulma didn't know what it was but something about Kagome seemed different like she wasn't the same person. To say she was shocked when she saw Piccolo carrying an unconscious Kagome four days ago, and only saying she over worked herself and that she needed to rest. After that while trying to draw up blueprints for the gravity room she kept watch over Kagome to make sure that she was fine. Seeing the younger woman up and moving and smiling made her relax seeing that Piccolo was right. She was pulled from her thoughts when Kagome spoke.

"You need to change the numbers right here or else the machine will blow up because of an overload in power." Kagome said while pointing to the numbers that needed to be changed.

After that they spoke about the gravity room and what they both were hoping to get out of it. It was during these talks that Kagome learned more about everyone even Bulma's ex who from what she had heard was a totally dick.

As time went one Kagome spent more and more time with Gohan and Piccolo who she had come to know and would say was a close friend even if he didn't want to admit it.

Kagome had gotten really close to Gohan and saw him more of a son than anything it was during one of their many training sessions that Kagome found out something about Gohan's mother that upset her.

They had been sitting on some rocks enjoying a break when Gohan leaned into her side and wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Seeing that the boy needed the comfort Kagome picked him up and sat him in her lap and looked at him.

"Gohan, sweetie what is wrong?" she asked while running a hand through his hair and giving him a smile.

"Why couldn't you be my mother?" Gohan asked which shocked her it wasn't like the boy really spoke of his mother he spoke more about his father than anyone.

Kagome tilted her head and looked him in the eyes when he leaned back and looked at her.

"Gohan why do you say that? I am sure your mother loves you every much." She said while leaning down and kissing his head.

Gohan enjoyed the affection and the love that he saw in Kagome eyes

Gohan gave a shake of his head before leaning into her again, "No, I overhead her once when she was fighting with dad. She said she never wanted a kid and that she wanted a girl not a boy. That boys were bad and would do nothing but get into trouble and cause problems as they got older." He said while sounding like he was about to cry.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing how any mother could say something like that about their own child. Tightening her hold on him she gave him a hug. After hearing that she decided she had made up her mind and didn't care what that woman or even Goku said about it when he was brought back.

Giving him a kiss on his head, "Hey Gohan would you like for me to be your mom?" she asked hoping that Gohan would like the idea. She was quickly proven she asked the right question when he pulled back quickly and was looking at her with such hope and love in his eyes.

"Really!? You would want to be my mom?" he asked really happy at the thought of Kagome being his mother. He didn't admit it to anyone not even Piccolo but he had already started calling Kagome mom in his head and heart, he had never said anything a loud for fear that she wouldn't like it. But, here she was wanting to be a mother to him a real mom not someone who felt like they had to be.

Kagome smiled at him before nodding, "Yes, Gohan I would be honored to be your mother." Kagome said before quickly laughing when the boy gave a cry of happiness and launching at her from her lap and hugging her and saying thank you over and over again.

Kagome held her son close and looked over toward the trees and smiled at Piccolo who had been there the inter time and grinned when he nodded his head.

After that day Gohan had stopped calling her Kagome and called her mom, which made her very happy and when she told her mother about it and what Gohan had said about that woman. Her own mother agreed with her and said she was fine with it and that she would need to talk to the boys' father when he was back about officially adopting him as hers. Kagome remembered how happy Gohan was when she told him about that.

She remembered Piccolo making a comment one day about how Gohan seemed to push his self-more when she was around. She had looked at him and noticed the pride in his eyes when he watched the boy he had been training and basically raising the last few months. It made her remember when she was asleep one night she was woken to a power then watched from her room as the moon was blown up.

"So Piccolo did you finally get tired of the moon mocking you that you blew it up?" she asked while she stood beside him snickering at him when she saw the look on his face.

"What!?" he said while looking at her like she was crazy.

Kagome knowing she was going to have to dodge soon decided to pick at the green man, "Oh, you know how it sits in the sky and stares down at you mocking you for not being as high as it is." She said while moving quickly out of arms reach.

Kagome was still laughing even as Piccolo makes many attempts at hitting her. Only to finally get knocked back and down while she floats in the air above him and smiles down at him. Before becoming serious and landing before moving to help him up.

After that she found out why he did it and about how Gohan had turned into a giant monkey that wanted to destroy everything. She was upset that her son had went through that without her but soon found out from Piccolo that he didn't remember any of it.

End Flashback

Kagome couldn't help but smile at everything that had happened and focused her powers to make small little bowls of blue light, each ball was a different size. She found out that by doing this it helped increase her abilities and powers she learned that she could create just about anything if she thought and focused hard enough.

She had over the last year trained with both Piccolo and Gohan and even spent the night with Gohan outside and held him in her arms as the slept. She and Piccolo had agreed it would be best that she not to fight when the two arrive only if she didn't have a choice. It wasn't that Piccolo didn't think she could fight it was the fact he knew out of everyone that was fighting she was the strongest and only hope they had without Goku.

Kagome was soon jolted out of her thoughts when she felt the power and looked toward the door. They had finale arrived they soon would be one earth, getting up she turned the machine off and headed toward her room to change clothes. She pulled on a pair of gi pants and a tank top as she moved toward the door she grabbed her zip up hoody and put it on while hurrying outside.

She flew toward where she felt they were going to be. She could already tell that Piccolo and Gohan was there since they were the closet, she could also tell that her cousin would beat her there.

She was shocked when she felt a strange intense power and felt it was coming from the old hermit's island and she hoped that they were wishing Goku back.

She landed near Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillen and was listening to them talk before Gohan hurried over to her and held onto her legs and smiled up at her. Kagome knew he didn't see her smile but knew that she was since she always smiled at him and patted him on the head.

"Well who do we have here? I guess since Gohan knows you, you must be on our side." Krillin said while moving toward her.

She had to bite the inside her cheek to keep from laughing at her cousin and judging from how Piccolo shook his head he couldn't believe her cousin didn't know her, even with the hood up. Everyone soon turned and looked at the sky and saw two men floating there.

Kagome could feel their powers but she didn't react like Krillin and Gohan. She stood and listened as Piccolo told them to leave they soon found out that Piccolo was from a different planet. Kagome couldn't help but give a chuckle when Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan seemed freaked out that he wasn't from this planet.

When everyone got into a fighting stance Kagome stood there waiting she didn't figure they would start fighting soon. The tall one pushed something on his head set.

"Hey Vegeta the strongest one is the Namekian." He started laughing when he looked at her, "The one with the hood doesn't even have a power level how did weaklings like them take out Raditz?" he said while laughing.

"Hey, Nappa take your scooter off." The shorter of the two said while removing his own scooter.

"Huh, why?" Nappa asked.

"It seems they know how to hide their power levels so the scooters are worthless." Vegeta said while dropping the scooter onto the ground.

"You two get ready!" Piccolo said.

"Piccolo if these two are stronger than Raditz how do you expect us to beat them without Goku?" he asked while still getting ready.

Kagome waited to see what would happen but kept her body tense. She couldn't help but wonder what the two were talking about saibamen, she watched along with the others as Nappa planted six seeds in the ground then poured something green on them. She knew her eyes had widened like the others when those things crawled out of the ground to her they looked like small demons but she knew they weren't.

When the jumped and started circling them Kagome didn't know what they were doing but was ready for anything. She was surprised when they didn't even attack them instead they attacked everything around them before landing back in front of Vegeta and Nappa. She moved to face them fully and waited as Piccolo said he got two, Krillin got two, and Gohan got two. When she heard this she paused and looked at turned her head and looked at him, she saw him flinch but before he could say anything the saibamen attacked.

She stayed still and watched as Piccolo and Krillin held each of their two off, glancing over she saw that poor Gohan was freaking out. Seeing movement she reacted quickly and picked Gohan up before kicking the saibaman back toward Vegeta and Nappa.

"Well it seems one of them knows how to fight and can actually hold the saibamen back." Vegeta said while smirking at her, she put Gohan back down as both Piccolo and Krillin landed in front of her.

"Gohan you need to believe in yourself Kagome can't keep saving you." Piccolo said.

"K..K..Kagome?" Krillin said while looking at her.

Kagome gave a sigh before reaching up and unzipping her hoody and throwing it to the side.

Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a woman standing there after removing her cover, if it wasn't from her eyes he would swear he was looking at a Saiyan woman. Looking her up and down he had to admit he liked what he was seeing she was a true beauty, but he wondered what she would look like with her hair loose since it was braided back and down her back. Looking her over again he decided that she would make a wonderful prize after all this was over.

Before anyone could say anything two more showed up a tall man with three eyes and a short little one after looking them over she looked back towards Vegeta and the rest.

"Hey who is the woman and the kid?" Tien asked.

"Oh, well the boy is Gohan and the woman is Kagome my cousin." Krillin said.

Kagome closed her eyes and waited she didn't even react when she heard someone yell wait it turned out to be the guy that Bulma hold told her about.

"Look another one showed up. Well what do you say to a one on one match?" Vegeta said before glancing over at the woman who he had heard name was Kagome. _Yes, she will make a fine trophy when this is over _he thought to his self while looking at her. He looked back over when the tall three eyed one walked forward.

"Don't hold anything back got it." Vegeta said to the saibaman that went to fight him.

Kagome opened her eyes and watched as they started fighting she had to admit that the Tien guy was good and easily beat his little green guy.

When Tien beat his saibaman her eyes couldn't help but widened when she saw Vegeta kill the one that lost. Saying that he wasn't of anymore use to them, it did shock her that Nappa seemed to care about why Vegeta killed the thing.

"So who is going next?" Vegeta asked while still smirking at them.

Kagome gave a sigh went to step forward when Krillin said he would fight, but even he was stilled when Yamacha said he would fight instead. She relaxed back and waited she watched as they started fighting she couldn't help but smile a little bit when Gohan spoke.

"They vanished!?" he said while trying to find them giving a chuckle she decided to speak.

"No Gohan they are fighting everyone can see them and I know you can to. You need to focus on them like when I was making you try and find me all those times, now just focus." She said while not looking at him but up.

It didn't take long before Gohan said he could see them, by the time he found them Yamacha had blasted the green guy back down and seemed to beat him. Kagome closed her eyes as she waited to see what would happen next. She didn't even feel the thing till it jumped out and grabbed Yamacha, she had seen things like this before and quickly yelled.

"Get the thing off you now!" she said and went to lunge forward but before she could the thing blew up and killed itself along with Yamacha.

She stood there and looked away knowing there was nothing she could do she glanced over and watched as Krillin hurried over to the body she already knew that Yamacha was dead. When Krillin finally saw it she could tell he was going to do something stupid and she was proven right.

"I will take all four of you on at once just like Yamacha was going to do!" he said.

"Krillin." She said while moving to step toward him.

"Stay out of this Kagome!" Krillin said before getting his attack ready when she saw the attack she grabbed Gohan and moved away not knowing what the attack would do.

She had to admit she was impressed when she saw his attack but she noticed that even if it killed the green men it didn't do anything to the two sayians. Sensing movement she quickly reached down and grabbed the green arm and looked at it as it tried to attack Gohan.

Without looking at anyone she spoke, "Piccolo how about some target practice?" she asked and when she heard him chuckle she threw the green man into the air and watched as Piccolo blasted it away.

Glancing down at Gohan, "Gohan you need to pay more attention to everything going on around you." She said before patting his head.

Looking over she saw the two sayians were talking and she was paying attention to what they were saying.

Nappa was wanting to fight and since Vegeta gave the go ahead it seemed they didn't have a choice but she paused when she heard what Vegeta said next.

"Just don't kill the namek he is going to tell us about the dragon balls, and don't kill the woman she is going to make a wonderful trophy once this is over." Vegeta said while looking at her and smirking.

Kagome had to admit even though he was a bad guy Vegeta was attractive but when he said that about her being a trophy she got pissed.

"Trophy!? You're a really dumbass if you think I am going to let you take me anywhere after all this." She said while looking at him.

Vegeta gave a laugh when he heard her, he was right she would be wonderful he could already see her in his lap moaning and begging for him. He tightened his grip on his arms when he started thinking about it. It took everything in him to not just grab her and hold her close to him, he wanted to feel her body next to his but he knew he would have to wait.

"So I can't kill the namek or the woman so who is it going to be?" Nappa said before lunging at Krillin Kagome and Piccolo reacted quickly Piccolo in the front and Kagome behind. After Nappa hit Piccolo Kagome hit Nappa with a kick to the head sending him back toward Vegeta.

"Oh, so the bitch can do something after all." Nappa said as he stood straight back up and looked at her.

Kagome put up a barrier when Nappa started powering up she really couldn't believe how powerful he was. It didn't take long till Nappa started attacking and Tien was the one he went after. She couldn't help but want to help the man but knew she couldn't just jump in without a plan it could get her and everyone killed. Since she was standing a good distance away from the others she didn't hear Piccolo's plan about how to take out Nappa.

Kagome could do nothing but bow her head and pray for Chiaotzu gave his life in the hope of saving his friends. She unlike the others noticed quickly that it didn't do anything to Nappa even though it killed the poor little guy. Just as Nappa killed Tien Piccolo and Krillin attacked she had no idea what they were going to do till she saw them both hit Nappa and send him flying toward Gohan.

She saw when Gohan froze and couldn't help but wonder if Gohan was even ready to see real battle she moved to get to him when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Looking over her shoulder she saw Vegeta holding her and smirking.

"Now where do you think you are going my dear?" Vegeta asked whole holding her close.


	2. Capítulo 1: Recuerdo

Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo .

**N/A:** Los avisos son los mismos del prólogo, así que no los volveré a ponerlos aquí xD. Qué decir sobre este capítulo... O/O Me exprimí la cabeza a fondo para escribirlo y terminarlo para hoy (regalo de Nochebuena! (?)) Realmente, me he esforzado mucho, pero ha costado, ya que para mí, hacer un Izaya uke es tarea poco menos que imposible u.u Para mi siempre será un maldito violador con navaja (?). Con todo, espero que os guste el cap. Es bastante más largo de lo que normalmente escribo, pero no quería dejar a la mitad nada. Recordad que es todo un _Flashback, _a partir del isguiente, se seguirá la trama principal.

Feliz lectura y felices fiestas.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1.- Recuerdo**

Shizuo avanzó unos cuantos pasos más hacia Izaya, utilizando una torcida y malograda señal de STOP como bastón. El informante enarbolaba su navaja, apuntando a su rival, sin titubear ni por un solo instante.

-¡¿Cuántas jodidas veces te he dicho que no quiero ver tu maldita cara paseándose por Ikebukuro, Izaya-kun?-golpeó la base de la señal contra el suelo, haciéndolo temblar.

-¿Y por qué habría de importarme lo que digas, Shizu-chan?-replicó con una media sonrisa sardónica el moreno.

-¡Cierra la boca, maldita rata!-el rubio le señaló-Hoy será el día en el que por fin libre a esta ciudad de tu presencia.

-Inténtalo.-dio un paso atrás sin dejar de sonreír.

Shizuo alzó la señal por encima de su cabeza; su sombra cerniéndose sobre Izaya, que parecía a punto de echar a correr.

-No podrás huir.-aseveró enérgicamente-Esta vez no.

La sonría que Izaya lucía se desvaneció de su rostro, mientras empuñó con más fuerza su navaja. Ahí estaba el asunto. Una hoja afilada contra una señal de tráfico. Si no la estuviera viviendo, el informante seguramente estaría riéndose ante aquella absurda situación. Pero no había nada de divertido en eso. Shizuo parecía ir aún más en serio de lo normal. Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes y, de pronto, como si se hubiera dado una señal que tan sólo ellos pudieran percibir, se lanzaron hacia el contrario.

Cualquier espectador que hubiera estado observando el encuentro habría encontrado chocante el hecho de que repentinamente los dos se hubieran quedado quietos. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos no había nadie que pudiera verlo; la gente sensata había huido en cuanto los caminos de los dos hombres se habían cruzado en esa calle. No querían ser heridos innecesariamente en aquella guerra sin sentido.

El filo de la navaja de Izaya estaba acariciando el cuello de Shizuo, que había detenido la señal a escasos centímetros del rostro de su rival.

-Mmm~ ¿Y ahora qué, Shizu-chan? ¿Nos quedaremos así para siempre?

El rubio no dijo nada. Seguramente se encontraba tan furioso que tal vez ni siquiera había escuchado aquellas palabras. Izaya optó por continuar hablando a pesar de todo. Quizás si seguía insistiendo, acabaría consiguiendo algo.

-¿No te parece éste un buen momento para resolver nuestras diferencias?

-No hay nada que resolver.-contestó al fin Shizuo-Te odio. Quiero matarte. Y me da igual que tengas tu estúpida navajita amenazándome. Voy a acabar contigo.

-Ah, que cruel eres, Shizu-chan~… y qué idiota. Hasta un monstruo como tú moriría si le cortaran cierta vena del cuello. ¿Quieres probar a ver lo que ocurre?

-Prefiero hacer otras cosas, maldito. Como matarte.

Izaya suspiró. Se le daba bien, mejor que bien, incluso, hablar con la gente. Engañarla. Convencerla. Desde luego, las palabras eran su mejor arma. Pero no con aquel hombre.

-No hay quien razone contigo cuando te pones así, Shizu-chan…-se mordió el labio, intentando pensar qué hacer a continuación.

Cualquier persona normal que se encontrara en aquella situación intentaría hallar una solución que le evitara cosas como esa en el futuro. Sin embargo, Izaya Orihara no estaría peleando contra una persona normal y por tanto, Shizuo no actuaba como la mayoría de la gente. No había otra solución para aquel problema aparte de intentar ser el primero en reaccionar, atacar y evitar la defensa del otro. Izaya observó con detenimiento el rostro de su rival, que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de distancia del suyo propio. Sentía su respiración, la tensión acumulada en cada músculo, a punto de disparase.

Lo siguiente transcurrió muy rápido. Sus miradas se encontraron en algún momento determinado. Era como si de pronto tuvieran una especie de conexión. Y al momento siguiente la señal cayó al suelo haciendo resonar un ruido metálico por toda la calle, la navaja se retiró lejos de la piel y ambos estaban besándose con pasión. Ninguno sabría decir quién había empezado, tal vez incluso ambos. Pero allí estaban, aferrándose al otro. Al cabo de unos instantes, los dos se separaron, mirándose en silencio. No sabían qué decir. No sabían qué hacer. Era como si de pronto toda su furia y rivalidad anteriores se hubieran apagado con un simple soplo de aire.

-Shizu-chan…-empezó Izaya con un hilo de voz.

Sin embargo fue incapaz de seguir, porque el rubio estaba besándolo de nuevo. El informante se abrazó a él, pensando que debía estar volviéndose loco. ¿Qué demonios hacía besando a aquel hombre? ¿Qué demonios hacía aquel hombre besándolo a él? Y lo mejor de todo… ¿por qué… por qué ambos parecían estar disfrutándolo?

Sus labios volvieron a separarse. Izaya alzó la vista y supo que en aquel preciso instante estaba ocurriendo algo. Algo extraño. Algo diferente. Algo… que sencillamente era imposible definir con exactitud.

-Izaya… ¿qué?-Shizuo no sabía siquiera cómo empezar. Él tampoco. Pero trató de hacerlo.

-Esto es nuevo.-dijo el moreno al fin, tras unos momentos de silencio-No sabía que besaras tan bien, Shizu-chan.-agregó con una sonrisa, relamiéndose los labios.

-Ah, cállate.-el rubio le arrinconó contra la pared más cercana-Y ahora hazme el maldito favor de explicar qué está pasando. No lo entiendo. Y no entender algo me da rabia.

-¿Y qué no te da rabia a ti, Shizu-chan?-replicó con un leve deje burlón tiñéndole la voz-Estás siempre cabreado.

-Cierra la boca.-imprecó frunciendo el ceño.

Si Izaya pudiera dominar ligeramente lo que estaba ocurriendo, habría intentado detenerlo antes de que se le fuera de las manos. Pero hacía ya tiempo que no dominaba nada; ni siquiera su cuerpo. Al contrario, era su cuerpo quién le controlaba. Por eso sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto, su boca pronunció las siguientes palabras. Las palabras que comenzarían todo.

-No quiero. Ciérramela tú.-terminó guiñando un ojo de forma traviesa. No sabía si estaba intentando retarlo o provocarlo de alguna manera. No sabía si realmente quería que él hiciese o no lo que le había pedido. Nada tenía sentido alguno.

Shizuo apoyó su mano sobre la superficie de la pared, junto al rostro de Izaya.

-¿Quieres que te cierre la boca? ¿De verdad quieres que te cierre la boca?-esbozó una sonrisa, que bien podría haber sido la de un trastornado mental.

Sin esperar siquiera a que el moreno respondiera, Shizuo se inclinó sobre él, mientras le alzaba la barbilla, y le besó intensamente, haciendo que el corazón de Izaya se acelerara hasta el punto de hacerle daño. El informante movió los brazos para rodearle con ellos, pero el rubio le estampó la mano que aún empuñaba la navaja contra la pared, obligándole a soltarla. El arma golpeó con las baldosas del suelo con un claro sonido metálico.

-Así evitaremos que te hagas daño innecesario.-susurró el rubio a su oído-Creo que ya tendrás bastante conmigo.

-Qué agresivo eres, Shizu-chan.-sonrió Izaya, apretándose contra él.

-Quítate de encima...-trató de apartarlo lejos de sí.

-¿O qué? ¿Me vas a matar si no lo hago?-le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, provocando que ellos dos se juntasen aún más.

-¡He dichos que te quites!-rabioso, le empujó de nuevo, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared de ladrillo.

Izaya esbozó una mueca de dolor, pero no se permitió articular sonido alguno.

-¿De qué tienes miedo, Shizu-chan?-preguntó cómo pudo, evitando que su voz fallase.

-¿Cómo has dicho? ¿A qué demonios te refieres?-casi ladró el rubio.

-Tienes miedo.-repitió, sin variar el tono. Parecía haber recuperado parcialmente el control de la situación-Miedo a… esto. Yo también lo tengo. No sé qué estamos haciendo. No sé…-se mordió los labios, tratando de encontrar las palabras que le ayudaran a definir lo que quería expresar-Creo que nos hemos vuelto locos. Pero… sinceramente, si estar loco es así… quiero seguir siéndolo.-estaba a punto de formular un "¿Y tú?" cuando sintió los labios de Shizuo descendiendo por su cuello, mientras las manos del rubio se encontraban sujetándolo firmemente a la pared, para que no pudiera moverse… o escapar.

Izaya cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento. Sabía a la perfección qué era lo que quería…

Quería más.

_Necesitaba_ más.

Buscó en el rostro de su compañero unos labios a los que besar casi desesperadamente. Y, para su alivio, al otro no sólo no pareció no importarle, sino que además le devolvió aquel beso con la misma intensidad. No tuvo que indicarle que continuara; Shizuo era quien, en aquellos momentos, dominaba la situación, por lo que Izaya dejó que tomara el control sobre todo. No le importaba. La verdad era que de alguna manera había vuelto a perderse, y no podía controlar nada. Ni siquiera su propia mente, que se veía desbordada por cientos, miles de imágenes, de Shizuo y de él. Imágenes que hicieron que su cuerpo ardiera de deseo. Imágenes que habrían sido censuradas en cualquier parte.

Sentía que no podría aguantar mucho más con aquellas molestas ropas. De pronto le pesaban, le sobraban. _Tenía_ que deshacerse de ella.

-Shizu-chan…-murmuró, con las manos del rubio rodeándole la cintura, por debajo de la camiseta.

Nunca se había planteado el tacto que tendrían aquellas manos, pero si alguien se lo hubiera preguntado antes de aquel momento, habría respondido con total seguridad que serían ásperas. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Las manos de Shizuo resultaban ser increíblemente suaves; dulces pero a la vez apasionadas, lo cual hacía que Izaya se estuviera volviendo loco. Cuánto deseaba que aquellos dedos recorrieran cada centímetro de su piel y que ésta quedase marcada por ellos.

-Hey, Izaya.-le susurró, deslizando sus manos hacia arriba-¿Qué te parece si hoy hacemos algo distinto a lo de siempre?

El informante no tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería; la respuesta se leía a la perfección en los ojos grises de Shizuo. Una sonrisa traviesa se ensanchó en el rostro del moreno.

-Adelante, Shizu-chan. Hagámoslo.

Izaya no supo cómo demonios llegaron al apartamento de Shizuo sin arrancarse la ropa por el camino. Sólo fue consciente de haber entrado cuando cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas, sin separarse uno del otro ni siquiera unos pocos centímetros. Se besaron apasionadamente como si cada beso fuera el último, mientras que con sus manos tanteaban lujuriosamente el cuerpo de su compañero. Y en un momento indeterminado, después de chocarse contra todas las paredes de la casa, Izaya se vio arrojado sin contemplaciones sobre la cama.

Tampoco las quería.

Se quitó el abrigo sin apenas pensarlo, y lo tiró hacia algún lado. No importaba dónde. Sólo lejos. Lejos del cuerpo que debería estar desnudo.

Estaba a punto de quitarse también la camiseta cuando Shizuo le detuvo, negando con la cabeza. Se había sentado en un lateral de la cama, junto a él.

-Déjame a mí.-susurró con una voz tan sugerente que hizo que a Izaya se le pusieran los pelos de punta. ¿Cómo alguien capaz de gritar de forma que se le pudiera escuchar desde lejos con claridad podía hablar con aquel tono? El mundo se había puesto patas arriba.

El moreno se incorporó para dejar que le quitase la camiseta. Se estremeció a causa de la baja temperatura, y su piel se puso de gallina. El cobrador de deudas le empujó hacia atrás, de forma que quedase totalmente sobre la cama, completamente a su merced, par luego situarse encima de él, con sus piernas a ambos lados de las caderas de Izaya. Se inclinó hacia delante para mirarle a los ojos durante un instante. Y esa cercanía fue aprovechada por el informante para desatarle la pajarita con los dientes antes de lamerse los labios de forma provocativa.

Como si aquello hubiese sido una señal que marcase el comienzo de todo, las manos de Shizuo se deslizaron por toda la piel visible del moreno, apretando los pezones con sus pulgares. Izaya notó como, a medias por el frío y a medias por el incitante contacto, se le endurecían casi dolorosamente. Se aferró a los cabellos del rubio cuando éste introdujo uno de ellos en su boca y empezó a acariciárselo con la lengua. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su columna vertebral y el resto de su cuerpo. Los dedos de Shizuo no permanecieron desocupados mientras él continuaba estimulando sus pezones, sino que descendieron hasta el cinturón del moreno y lo retiraron con habilidad. El cobrador de deudas se irguió, sin apartar la mirada de su compañero, que se removía bajo él debido a su respiración acelerada. Izaya alzó las manos para desabotonar el chaleco azul marino y la camisa blanca que le impedían ver el cuerpo de Shizuo, y los arrojó seguramente al mismo lugar donde reposaban su abrigo y su camiseta desde hacía un rato.

Nada más ver aquella piel tan tersa y blanca, sintió ganas de tocarla. De besarla. De saborearla. Agarró al rubio por los hombros para hacer que descendiera de nuevo y le besó con intensidad en la frente, en los labios, en la clavícula, en la parte superior del torso. Y después recorrió todas aquellas zonas con pequeños lametones; algunos dulces y suaves, la mayoría hambrientos y acuciantes. El cobrador de deudas se estremeció levemente cuando los dientes de Izaya se hincaron en su pezón derecho mientras los finos dedos del moreno acariciaban su espalda casi haciéndole cosquillas. La boca del informante procedió a atender al pezón izquierdo al tiempo que sentía cómo poco a poco iba sufriendo una erección que le hacía desear no llevar ninguna ropa encima.

-Shizu-chan.-rogó, separándose de él-Quítamelo. Quítamelo todo.

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa, levantándose de la cama. Él también se encontraba en una situación parecida a la de Izaya. Se inclinó para desabrocharle los pantalones y sacárselos sin pensarlo dos veces. Antes de que pudiera quitar también los bóxers, el moreno se revolvió hacia un lado, para poder hacer lo mismo con él y desnudarlo por completo. Después, con un gesto perezoso, se despojó de la poca ropa que le quedaba. Se acercaron para fundirse en un intenso abrazo, notando cada centímetro de la piel del otro, frotando ambos cuerpos, unidos por un beso que se alargó hasta prácticamente lo imposible. Luego, cuando se separaron lo suficiente como para poder respirar sin dificultad, se miraron a los ojos, entendiendo a la perfección qué debían hacer a continuación.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Shizuo, para cerciorarse de ello.

-Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo. Y aunque no lo estuviera… ya es demasiado tarde para detenernos, ¿no crees?

Como respuesta, el cobrador de deudas le ayudó a colocarse a cuatro patas sobre la cama. Las piernas le temblaban, pero el informante rezó para que aguantasen todo lo que tenían que soportar sin venirse abajo. El rubio tomó aire y le penetró con fuerza. Izaya gritó, creyendo que se estaba volviendo loco allí mismo. Shizuo, preocupado, inclinó la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Te duele?-murmuró a duras penas, ya que su respiración agitada iba a la par con el ritmo desenfrenado de los latidos de su corazón.

-Jo-joder… ¿y a quién le importa que duela?-se mordió el labio inferior, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas que empezaban a asomarse por sus ojos-…Shizu-chan… Más. Más fuerte… Dame f-fuerte.

No se creía que estuviese diciendo aquellas palabras, menos aún a ese hombre, pero así salían de su boca, anhelantes y desesperadas. ¿Realmente quería lo que estaba pidiendo? Entre el caos en el que ahora se había convertido su mente, halló con sorprendente claridad la respuesta.

Sí.

Quería ser tomado de aquella manera. Sin compasión.

-Como quieras… Iza-chan…-un fuerte escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal del informante al escuchar su nombre así.

Resultaba… extraño, muy extraño. Y a la vez, sorprendentemente excitante. Sin embargo, no le dio ni siquiera tiempo para poder comentar acerca de ello o profundizar sobre lo que despertaba en él el hecho de escucharlo. Shizuo decidió satisfacer su demanda entonces, aumentando el ritmo y el ímpetu de sus embestidas. Izaya soltó un gemido ahogado, aferrándose a las sábanas como pudo. Sintió la tela desgarrarse ante la fuerza con la que sus uñas se agarraban a ella, pero no importaba. Nada importaba, excepto el placer que se iba apoderando paulatinamente de todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo.

Por supuesto, el dolor permanecía ahí, agudo e intenso como la hoja afilada de su navaja. Y aun así… ¿qué importaba, de todas formas? ¿Qué era el dolor en proporción a lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Qué era el sufrimiento? Nada, excepto una manera de alcanzar el éxtasis, al que él estaba a punto de llegar.

-¿Más, Iza-chan?-ronroneó a su oído con voz grave, y a la vez en tono divertido.

El moreno sólo pudo asentir apretando los dientes, ya que no se veía capaz de articular una sola frase sin llenarla de sonidos indefinidos.

-No… no te he oído…-dijo casi burlándose el rubio, deteniéndose de pronto.

Izaya notó como si de repente le hubieran sacado todo el aire de los pulmones, mientras juraba mentalmente, cerrando los ojos. Y luego le llamaban a él retorcido. Sólo alguien como Shizuo podía ser así de… cruel y sádico, por decirlo de alguna manera, con él.

-Muérete.-siseó, tratando de hablar con normalidad.

-Esta noche no.-deslizó su dedo índice por la espalda de Izaya, para luego sustituirlo por sus labios-… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué me dices?

Las manos de Shizuo se adelantaron hasta la erección del moreno, que ahogó un gemido al sentir cómo aquellos dedos se deslizaban peligrosamente cerca de su punto sensible.

-Sssí…-silbó, evitando de esa manera que su voz sonara entrecortada-…M-más. Ya.-añadió, imperante y a la vez desesperado, porque realmente lo necesitaba. Y también lo dijo en parte asustado. Tenía miedo, por una vez en su vida, ya que no poseía en sus manos el dominio de la situación… a pesar de que no fuera tan desagradable como hubiera podido imaginar. Pero no saber qué podía ocurrir a continuación hacía que, excepcionalmente, quisiera vivir sólo en el presente y que el futuro jamás llegase.

-Como quieras…-reinició el movimiento anterior, dejando que sus manos continuaran con el trabajo de acariciar el miembro de Izaya.

Éste se sentía a punto de explotar, mientras un inextinguible e intenso fuego ardía bajo su piel sin control. Cada fibra de sus ser vibraba de dolor y hambre, rogando por más de aquellas malditas caricias que Shizuo prodigaba con demasiada habilidad. Se sentía a caballo entre el cielo y el infierno, porque desde luego, allí estaba. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos durante la última embestida del cobrador de deudas para no gritar de nuevo. No aguantaría muchas más como esa. Y entonces los dedos del rubio alcanzaron el punto sensible de su erección. Casi creyó ver estrellitas ante sus ojos mientras gemía sin poder evitarlo.

-Shi-Shizu-chan…-susurró, porque la voz no le daba para más-Voy… voy a…

-Como… como lo hagas en mi cama, te mato.-masculló Shizuo, saliendo de él y soltando también su presa-Vete al baño.

-¡Pero serás…!-no pudo acabar la frase sin otro gemido: ya no tenía más tiempo.

Salió apresuradamente de la cama, lanzándole una mirada envenenada al rubio y, apoyándose en las paredes como pudo, logró alcanzar el baño. Tras eyacular, sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo embaldosado con un leve quejido. Alzó la vista hacia el espejo que se situaba ante él. Apenas se reconocía en la imagen que le devolvía el cristal pulido; parecía alguien totalmente diferente. Quizás _era_ alguien diferente, después de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Resignado, se acomodó junto al espejo, porque no tenía fuerzas para incorporarse y dudaba seriamente que Shizuo fuera a buscarlo.

Por eso le sorprendió al verlo entrar al cuarto de baño y apoyarse en el dintel de la puerta con una mirada de suficiencia que hizo que a Izaya le dieran ganas de matarlo allí mismo.

-¿La princesita quiere que la lleve de regreso a su alcoba?

La _princesita_ no contestó a su pregunta, porque estaba muy ocupado memorizando cada detalle del cuerpo desnudo que se erguía ante él.

-Este traje te sienta mucho mejor que el de camarero, Shizu-chan.-se rió ante la idea de ver a aquel hombre yendo por la calle con ese aspecto-Deberías usarlo más a menudo.

-Lo sé, pero no creo que Tom me dejase ir a trabajar así.-se agachó junto al informante esbozando una sonrisa traviesa-¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve?

El moreno negó con la cabeza; no iba a caer tan bajo como para requerir su ayuda. Pero cuando quiso levantarse, las piernas no le respondieron, y tuvo que rendirse con un suspiro hastiado.

-Ah, mierda.-escupió mientras sentía su cara arder de vergüenza. Tenía que _pedirle _a Shizuo Heiwajima que le levantara del suelo y lo transportase de nuevo a la cama… o cualquier otro sitio-Está bien. Llévame.

-¿Cómo se pide?-preguntó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como a un niño pequeño.

-Maldito capullo…-lo estaba mortificando a propósito. Si algún día recuperaba sus piernas y el resto de su fuerza, se lo haría pagar con creces-Por favor. Llévame.

-Un placer, princesita.-al igual que si fuera tan ligero como una pluma, le alzó en brazos y se dirigió hacia la habitación con pasos seguros y decididos.

Izaya se encontró sorprendentemente seguro entre aquellos brazos, y se recostó contra el pecho de Shizuo, restregando su mejilla contra la piel ardiente.

-Deja de hacer eso.-replicó éste, molesto-Pareces un gato.

-Nyah~.-maulló con una medio sonrisa cuando fue dejado sobre la cama.

-¿Quieres pelea?-preguntó alzando una ceja mientras se tumbaba junto a él.

Por toda respuesta, el informante le besó en los labios, mirándole a los ojos con deseo.

-No. Sólo te quiero a ti.

El informante abrió los ojos con un leve quejido. Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, por lo que supuso que habría dormido toda la noche de un tirón. Le dolía la cabeza, como si hubiera bebido demasiado y ahora tuviera una fuerte resaca. Y el resto del cuerpo… Nunca se había sentido de aquella manera. Su piel ardía. Tenía la garganta seca. La espalda acabaría matándolo como siguiera así. No se veía capaz de levantarse siquiera de la cama. Se giró hacia un lado, tratando de encontrar a Shizuo junto a él, pero para su sorpresa, no había nadie más en la cama. Quien buscaba estaba ya levantado y vestido, observándolo con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenos días, dormilón-san. Creía ya que no ibas a despertar nunca.

-Cállate.-trató de incorporarse un poco, sin embargo, sintió un latigazo de dolor que le cegó durante un breve instante y tuvo que volver a recostarse con un gemido-Me parece que voy a tener que quedarme a vivir en tu cama, Shizu-chan.

-No seas así de exagerado. No puede ser para tanto.

-¿Eso crees? ¿De verdad?-se dio un manotazo en la cabeza-¡Joder! No voy a poder sentarme por lo menos en una semana, y eso con un poco de suerte si consigo levantarme… Y por el contrario, tú hasta ya te has vestido y todo.

-¿Quién decía que le diera más fuerte?-preguntó con sorna- Y estoy levantado porque _algunos_ tenemos que trabajar. Además debía volver a cierto sitio a buscar una cosa. Suerte que aún estaba allí.

-¿El qué?

Shizuo tiró sobre la cama un objeto que el moreno identificó inmediatamente: su navaja.

-¿Has vuelto a esa calle? ¿Sólo a por esto?-cuanto más lo pensaba, más ilógico le parecía.

-¿Si no con qué demonios te ibas a defender de mí entonces si resulta que no la tienes? Ya es bastante patético que lo hagas con semejante tontería; no quiero ni imaginarme sin ella. Sería de risa.

-No me digas que realmente quieres que tenga algo con lo que poder atacarte. Eso es…

-¿Eso es qué, Izaya?-le interrumpió, cruzándose de brazos-¿Estúpido? ¿De idiotas? Tú eres la persona más indicada para decirlo, por supuesto. Has dormido en mi cama. Podría haberte matado ya más de una docena de veces. Y lo mejor es que tú no te habrías ni enterado. Fantástico.

-¿Y entonces por qué no lo has hecho?-repuso frunciendo el ceño-Como has dicho, te habría sido sumamente sencillo acabar conmigo.

El rubio apartó la mirada. De pronto parecía algo… ¿cohibido? Izaya estuvo a punto reír ante la idea del gran Shizuo Heiwajima avergonzado por lo que fuera.

-Lo habría hecho si te hubiera encontrado así sin más. Pero estás aquí por todo lo que ocurrió ayer. Y… bueno… eso…-un ligero rubor se extendió por sus mejillas. El informante no pudo evitarlo esta vez y se echó a reír como un descosido-No sabes cuánto te odio ahora mismo.

-¿Y cuándo no lo haces?-dijo entre carcajadas.

-Izaya.-la seriedad con la que pronunció su nombre le hizo callar-Estoy aguantando a duras penas las ganas de mandarte volando ahora mismo por la ventana. No me lo hagas más difícil todavía. Necesito… necesito hablar contigo.-se le notaba el esfuerzo para hablar con normalidad, pero el informante aguantó sin reírse de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que hablemos? ¿Por fin quieres que hablemos? Sólo hay una cosa por mi parte que decir: ¿en qué demonios nos hemos metido?

-Ni puñetera idea. Nos hemos vuelto locos. Yo… yo te odio. Debería matarte ahora que estás indefenso pero… lo de ayer… ¡maldita sea! Soy incapaz de quitármelo de la cabeza. Esto no puede ser normal. Tú y yo… no debería haber un "nosotros", y aún así…. Hice lo que hice porque realmente quise. Porque los dos quisimos…

-Y eso viene a decir que tendríamos que replanteárnoslo todo. ¿De verdad sirve de algo ser enemigos?

-Sólo sé que hiciste que la policía me detuviera por algo que yo no hice, ¿recuerdas?

-Jah, eso fue divertido. Cómo olvidarlo.

El cobrador de deudas se inclinó amenazadoramente sobre el moreno, sin apartar la vista de él, y apuntándole con un dedo.

-Tendría que matarte. Lo sabes.

-Venga. Hazlo.-le animó con un tono retador.

El rubio alzó un puño, como si fuera a golpearlo, y lo mantuvo en el aire durante unos instantes antes de bajarlo de nuevo. Pero entonces alzó el rostro de Izaya con la otra mano y le besó. El informante deseó con fervor que aquel contacto nunca se acabara, sin embargo para su desilusión, al final Shizuo terminó separándose de él.

-Estamos jodidos, Izaya.-sentenció con rotundidad-Pero que muy jodidos.

El informante suspiró, tratando de pensar. ¿Había merecido la pena lo ocurrido la noche anterior? ¿Merecería la pena volver a repetirlo más veces? La respuesta a ambas preguntas era afirmativa. Nunca antes había percibido tanta adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Nunca había sentido algo así.

-Oye, Shizu-chan… ¿te gustaría volverlo a hacer?

Él le miró cómo si se hubiera vuelto loco, para luego dar un largo y hondo suspiro.

-Aunque me fastidie reconocerlo, lo de ayer no estuvo nada mal. Jamás pensé que me darías una satisfacción que no fuera acabar contigo. Así que la respuesta, supongo, es sí.-señaló la puerta con la cabeza-Y ahora sal de mi cama antes de que pierda la paciencia y te mate.

* * *

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, significa que no habéis muerto de camino... U.U Tengo una forma muy particular de escribir, por eso siento si resulta extraño o decepcionante de alguna manera... Las reviews siempre son bienvenidas, ya sabéis ^^

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Capítulo 2: Reencuentro

**N/A: **No os acostumbreís a que suba tan rápido, esto es un regalo para despedir el fin de año con buen sabor de boca (?) Aparte de que ahora mismo no tengo nada mejor que hacer aparte de escribir el capítulo 4 (que en realidad sería el 3). Me alegra saber que os va gustando... ya hablaremos cuando lleguemos al final *se le sale la vena sádica*. Por si no os habíais dado cuenta hasta ahora, soy muy muy fan de Izaya, y como buena fan, me encanta hacerle sufrir *¬*. En este capítulo por fin sale Amanda, la cual me gusta mucho cómo ha quedado ., porque salió justo como yo quería... Aunque realmente no la podréis ver "en acción" hasta el siguiente capítulo. Más o menos tengo pensado ya cómo desarrollar la historia, aunque me falta un punto importante. Quitando eso, se podría decir que ya sé con claridad cómo acabarlo.

PD.-Que el 1 y el 2 tengan un título que empiece por R es pura casualidad... aunque el 3 también empieza por R, ahora que lo pienso...

Espero que os guste... ¡Y feliz año 2011!

* * *

**Capítulo 2.- Reencuentro**

Izaya abrió los ojos, terminando así el sueño en el que su recuerdo le había introducido. Como esperaba, el regresar a la realidad le golpeó como un certero puñetazo cerca de la boca del estómago. Le daban ganas de vomitar, mientras el vacío se apoderaba paulatinamente de él. Por supuesto, la historia no acababa aquella noche.

Después de aquello habían ocurrido muchas más cosas. Sus encuentros habían sido cada vez más numerosos e intensos. Seguían peleándose en las calles, pero en cuanto estaban solos era de verdad cuando podían hacer lo que deseaban, ocultos de los ojos y los oídos ajenos. Era su secreto. Olvidaron su rivalidad, aunque no del todo. Seguía ahí, en el fondo, pero no hacía sino aumentar la pasión que había entre ellos.

Y entonces…

Entonces, tal y como recordó Izaya, molesto y dolido, Shizuo había aparecido un día con una mujer colgando del brazo. Se llamaba Amanda Ortiz, española de 24 años. Daba clases particulares de su idioma, y la fortuna parecía sonreírla constantemente. Casi hasta de forma anormal. Hablaba japonés con bastante fluidez, aunque con aquel acento extranjero que le daba un toque adorable. Tenía una increíble cabellera castaña, larga y lisa, y unos enormes ojos azules. Alta y cuerpo bien proporcionado. Caminaba de forma graciosa, como una modelo. Desde luego, reunía las características para serlo. Cualquier hombre habría ido a por ella si tuviese oportunidad para hacerlo. Hasta Izaya había reconocido en su momento que era condenadamente atractiva. Se habían conocido de pura casualidad un día, en el Parque Nishiguchi. Nunca le habían contado los detalles. Tampoco los habría querido.

Por aquel entonces Shizuo y ella eran supuestamente "amigos". Pero el informante no tenía más que fijarse en como se miraban para saber que allí había mucho más de lo que le querían contar. Se había sentido traicionado. Peor aún. Se había sentido humillado. Sobretodo por Amanda, que casi parecía disfrutar del dolor que reflejaban sus ojos cuando les veía juntos. No, no sólo lo parecía. Realmente lo había disfrutado. Más de una vez, y más de dos, ella, aprovechando la ausencia del hombre rubio, se había regodeado con su "triunfo". Izaya no había odiado tanto a nadie hasta entonces. Y Shizuo nunca le había creído. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo cuando ella se comportaba como una novia perfecta a su lado? Más de una vez el hombre moreno había soñado con estrangular a Amanda, y tal vez lo habría hecho si poseyera la suficiente fuerza. No le habría importado que Shizuo le odiase el resto de su vida por ello, al menos él estaría satisfecho. Pero no. Las cosas siguieron su curso natural, sin que él pudiera hacer nada por cambiarlas. Únicamente había podido ver cómo ocurrían, como si estuviera viendo una película… sólo que no quería ver cómo acababa, a pesar de que tenía que quedarse a presenciar el final. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho para llegar al día que estaba clavado como una espina en lo más hondo de su ser. El día en el que Shizuo había dicho que quería estar con Amanda, que la amaba. Que lo suyo había terminado.

Él no había aguantado más. Le había cerrado la puerta en las narices con toda la fuerza que pudo, sin darle oportunidad para explicarse más. Se había sentado en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la barrera que les separaba. Todos los sentimientos y la frustración salieron de pronto a la superficie y había empezado a llorar, seguramente por primera vez en su vida. Y entre lágrimas, había podido escuchar las últimas palabras que el cobrador de deudas prácticamente había gritado para ser oído.

-Sé que serás capaz de encontrar a alguien especial, Izaya. Conmigo no… no puede acabarse todo para ti. Gracias por todo.-había dicho antes de que sus pisadas se alejaran y Shizuo Heiwajima desapareciese de su vida para siempre. Al menos, durante los dos años que habían transcurrido hasta entonces.

-Idiota…-murmuró Izaya, sintiendo los ojos húmedos. Parpadeó para evitar que las lágrimas fueran más lejos de sus ojos. No iba a permitirse llorar de nuevo-Tú eras ese alguien, Shizu-chan.

Rápidamente echó un vistazo a su alrededor, asegurándose que nadie hubiera podido escucharlo. Namie no parecía estar rondando por allí cerca. Creía recordar que había comentado algo sobre ir a dar una vuelta para visitar a su adorado hermano, aunque no estaba muy seguro. Nunca había sido capaz de entender aquel amor tan extraño, aunque… ¿quién era él para hablar de amores extraños? Nadie, porque él había caído como un tonto en aquella maldita trampa, como un simple humano más. No era superior o diferente al resto.

Suspiró. Necesitaba salir afuera para tratar de despejar la mente de pensamientos inútiles que le impidieran pensar en cosas mucho más importantes. Aquel día había quedado con Shiki, del grupo Awakusu… Bueno, en realidad no. Simplemente Shiki había llamado para decir que tenía que hablar con él a una hora determinada antes de colgar sin decirle nada más. Estaba acostumbrado. Con él las cosas funcionaban así. Aunque calculó que le daría tiempo a dar un paseo de cualquier modo.

Abandonó su oficina, sin un rumbo fijo que seguir. Caminar. Sólo quería caminar.

Se detuvo unos momentos ante un edificio alto desde el cual sabía con absoluta certeza que más de una persona se había arrojado para suicidarse. También se lo había planteado más de una vez, a pesar de nunca había sido más que una idea estúpida. No se encontraba tan desesperado como para eso. Además, su orgullo le impedía hacer algo que le pudiera demostrar al mundo cuánto le había afectado la marcha de Shizuo. Era muy cuidadoso con sus acciones y cuando estaba con más gente, nunca permitía que el dolor o cualquier otro sentimiento salieran a la superficie. Únicamente los mostraba cuando se encontraba solo. Nadie había sabido nunca de la verdadera relación que había mantenido con Shizuo. Exceptuando, por supuesto, a Amanda. Apartó la mirada del edificio para retomar su camino. Inconscientemente, casi de forma automática, sus pies le sacaron de Shinjuku para guiarle hasta Ikebukuro.

Ikebukuro.

Apretó los dientes al darse cuenta.

Odiaba aquella ciudad, porque cada calle, cada rincón, cada piedra, le recordaba dolorosamente a él. Pero no podía dejar de regresar a ella, una y otra vez, y recorrerla de un extremo a otro, como hacía antaño. Sabía que era una estupidez y que se estaba volviendo loco de tanto darle vueltas al asunto. Aquello no podía ser sano.

-Shizu-chan…-le susurró al vació.

Tampoco podría permanecer en aquel estado durante toda la vida. ¿Cuántas personas eran abandonadas por sus parejas al año?

_Demasiadas_pensó_Y yo no quiero ser una de ellas_

Aunque en realidad ya nada podía hacer evitarlo. Nunca había llevado las riendas de su relación. Por eso ahora cargaba con los remordimientos de no haberlo hecho. Porque si él hubiera estado a la cabeza… habría evitado por todos los medios que nada de eso sucediese. También era culpa suya, ya que su propia naturaleza le impedía poseer las cualidades necesarias para poder ser la piedra angular, el hombro sobre el cual llorar y la voz dulce que te consolara tras un mal día. Izaya era una persona egoísta, caprichosa, inestable. Shizuo era quien había desempeñado el papel más difícil de los dos. Y él le había dejado adoptar la función, creyendo ciegamente que acabarían llegando a algún lado… No, sí lo habían hecho. Habían llegado a un callejón sin salida. Y sin entrada.

Atrapados. Se corrigió. Atrapado. No veía al cobrador de deudas a su lado. Él se encontraba lejos, muy lejos de allí, con su novia. Quizás incluso se había casado ya y tendrían hijos… A Izaya se le revolvió el estómago, mientras trataba de no imaginarse cómo serían aquellos vástagos. Fue demasiado para él y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para no caer al suelo. Apretó los puños con fuerza. No.

Tenía que olvidar. Tenía que superarlo y retomar su vida anterior. Demostrar que aún no estaba acabado… _Ja_, ¿a quién pretendía engañar con eso? Como que eso fuera posible… ¿A cuántos años debería remontarse para encontrar una vida sin Shizuo? ¿Nueve años? Sería imposible dejar atrás el pasado y empezar a pensar en un futuro, porque no había tal. Incluso el presente se le antojaba un mero capricho del destino.

El destino. La suerte. El azar. Izaya no podría enumerar ya las veces que los había maldecido con toda su alma. Eran demasiadas para contar. Pero ninguna había cambiado algo. Todo seguía igual. Y él estaba ya harto de que las cosas siguieran igual. Se incorporó de la pared con lentitud; sus náuseas parecían haber desaparecido y ya se sentía mejor, dispuesto a volver a la oficina. Se unió a la multitud de las calles en silencio, agachando la cabeza. En algunos momentos hasta se dejó arrastrar por la marabunta de gente. No se fijaba demasiado en las caras de quienes le rodeaban, pero de pronto, entre la muchedumbre distinguió un rostro que tenía grabado a fuego en la mente.

Amanda Ortiz.

Y la mujer avanzaba hacia él con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios rojos.

* * *

Vivan los cliffhangers! XD Sé que lo he dejado muy así, pero de eso se trataba... supongo ^^


	4. Capítulo 3: Té negro y café irlandés

Antes de nada... ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero que el 2011 esté lleno de yaoicidades (?) y tengáis suerte en todos vuestros proyectos (yo por ahora la tengo ^^)

**N/A**. Sí, bueno, supuestamente este capítulo lo iba a subir dentro de varios días, pero lo acabo de terminar así que... ¿por qué no subirlo? Además, vuestras reviews me animan mucho, aunque no lo parezca n.n Tomad esto como regalo de Reyes adelantados

Por cierto, he mirado y son válidos ambos (_OC_ y _OoC_), lo que pasa que cada uno significa una cosa diferente XD. OC es _Original Character_, es decir, Amanda en mi caso. OoC es _Out of Character_, que es mi Izaya XD. Así que gracias a esto, hoy me iré a dormir sabiendo una cosa nueva (y luego se supone que yo sé inglés ¬¬)

No hay mucho que decir sobre este cap, sólo que si ya habéis empezado a odiar a la pobre (?) Amanda, no quiero ni pensar qué ocurrirá cuando os lo acabéis de leer.

Otra cosa que tengo que decir es que ya tengo la historia entera, pero hay un pequeño fragmento que no sé si escribir desde el punto de vista de Shizuo (recordad que este fic está desde el de Izaya) o dejarlo en normal... ¿Qué opináis vosotros?

**PD.- **Al final cambié el título y ya no empieza por R XD. Era para que cuadrase más, porque puede parecer una tontería, pero tendrá su importancia más adelante (uy, acabo de colar un spoiler?)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3.- Té negro y café irlandés**

Sabía que sería inútil tratar de evitarla, ya que ella lo había visto, así que se resignó a que se acercara a él.

-Ah, Orihara-san, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.-la mujer sonrió, pero al igual de todo lo que hacía cuando estaba con él, Izaya no podía saber si era o no verdadera.

El informante apretó los puños con fuerza, intentando que la rabia que sentía no se reflejara en su rostro. No iba a darle esa satisfacción. Pero la odiaba, eso sí. Deseaba matarla allí mismo. Sin embargo, peso a todo, él no era de aquella clase de persona. Nunca mataría a nadie directamente. A fin de cuentas, todos los que le rodeaban eran humanos, y no podía evitarlo, los amaba. Aunque le hicieran albergar unos sentimientos tan molestos.

-Sí, ha pasado tiempo.-murmuró, mirando hacia arriba, abajo, cualquier lugar que no fuese ella.

-Este encuentro tan repentino se merece una pequeña celebración, ¿no crees?-se cruzó de brazos-¿Estás ocupado con algo importante?

Izaya negó con la cabeza casi de forma mecánica, sin darse apenas cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Entonces podemos tomar algo mientras charlamos, ¿te parece bien?-seguía teniendo aquel acento, claramente extranjero. Dos años no habían hecho que desapareciera-Hay una cafetería muy mona cerca de aquí.

El hombre moreno estuvo a punto de rechazar su propuesta. Estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella y destrozarla. Pero necesitaba saber… Necesitaba saber cómo le iban las cosas a _él._ Necesitaba saber que su vida era plena y feliz, para poder seguir odiándolo. El odio era una de las pocas cosas que le ayudaban a seguir hacia delante, evitando que se viniera abajo por el peso de tantos recuerdos. Le ayudaba a soportar el dolor.

-Me parece buena idea.-contestó al fin, tratando de que su voz no sonase demasiado falsa.

-¡Genial!

Amanda se encaminó con paso rápido y seguro hacia una de las callejuelas laterales. Llevaba el pelo más largo que la última vez que se habían visto. Izaya tampoco había olvidado la mirada que ella le había lanzado, agarrada al brazo de Shizuo.

Una mirada que decía claramente: "He ganado la partida" El informante nunca había podido adivinar si para la mujer todo era un simple juego, una manera de torturarle o si de verdad amaba a la misma persona que él. Tampoco tenía manera de averiguarlo. Decenas, cientos de veces, la había investigado en busca de alguna prueba incriminatoria, una acusación, cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa que le sirviera para decirle a Shizuo que se estaba juntando con una mala persona… jamás había encontrado documento o información alguna. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, ¿qué habría cambiado? Nada. Él no era quien para acusar a los demás de "mala persona". No se arrepentía de las cosas que hacía, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, se daba cuenta de que no eran buenas para los demás. Amanda era más poderosa que él en ese sentido. Por eso, aunque le diera rabia reconocerlo, la temía. Porque Shizuo daba crédito total a lo que dijera la mujer. Al menos eso no era culpa del cobrador de deudas. Sólo de Amanda. Sabía muy bien cómo manejar a la gente, casi… casi como una versión femenina de sí mismo.

Aterrador.

-Aquí es.-la voz de la mujer le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ante ellos, junto a una tienda de videojuegos y haciendo esquina con el cruce, se alzaba un pequeño café que Izaya no conocía. La decoración era verde y negra, combinando a la perfección con la ropa que llevaba Amanda. El informante se maldijo así mismo por lo bajo. ¿Cómo demonios, después de saber de lo que era capaz ella, podía fijarse en ese tipo de cosas? No. Era inevitable. Era hermosa. Una de las mujeres más hermosas que él hubiera visto en su vida. Eso hacía que fuera más difícil odiarla… y a la vez, hacía que la detestase con más fuerza.

Amanda debía ser clienta habitual, ya que los dos camareros que se apostaban tras el mostrador la saludaron por su nombre cuando entraron al diminuto café, que se encontraba lleno, a excepción de una única mesa libre, en un rincón. Los dos se sentaron sin decir nada.

-Y bien, Orihara-san, antes de nada… ¿Cómo te va la vida?-empezó la mujer, rompiendo el hielo-¿Sigues vendiendo información?

-Me va bien así.-se encogió de hombros-Nunca me falta trabajo. La gente siempre quiere saber cosas. Y yo se las digo.

-Tienes razón. Los seres humanos somos curiosos por naturaleza, no podemos evitarlo. Algunos dicen que es nuestro mayor defecto, pero yo creo que es una gran virtud. ¿Y tú?

Antes de que Izaya respondiera, un camarero se acercó a ellos, dispuesto a tomarles el pedido.

-Un café irlandés para mí, por favor.-indicó Amanda con una sonrisa.

-Té negro.-añadió Izaya, sin apartar la mirada de la mesa.

El camarero, tras una reverencia, se encaminó a preparar lo que habían solicitado.

-¿Entonces, Orihara-san? ¿Qué piensas sobre la curiosidad? ¿Es un defecto o una virtud?

-Ambas cosas. Está en el propio concepto de ser humano. Por eso me resultáis tan interesantes.-no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa al decir aquello.

-Eres una persona ciertamente extraña. Me di cuenta la primera vez que te vi… Tienes una forma de entender la vida muy particular. Aunque desde luego no eres el único… especial. Recuerdo cuando nos mudamos… dios, no podría contar las veces que Shizuo estuvo a punto de tirar algo por la ventana.-la mención de su nombre hizo que a Izaya se le removieran las entrañas- Suerte que siempre fui capaz de detenerle a tiempo. Aunque bueno, ahora ya no es ni de lejos tan violento como antes. Se ve que estar lejos de ti le ha apaciguado.

El informante no quiso contestar a su provocación, pero se obligó a formular la siguiente pregunta:

-¿Cómo os va?

-Bastante bien. Ahora en vez de dar clases particulares trabajo en una academia.-claro, por eso estaría allí, el curso aún no había empezado-Y hemos comprando un piso nuevo, más grande, por si acaso.

-¿Por si acaso, qué?-dijo, a pesar de saber la respuesta con dolorosa certeza.

-Por si acaso decidimos tener hijos. A mi encantaría, aunque Shizuo no está tan convencido como yo. Dice que en todo caso deberíamos esperar más. Ahora sé por qué Japón tiene una tasa de natalidad tan baja.-añadió con sorna.

El regreso del camarero libró a Izaya de responderla. Depositó la taza humeante y el vaso delante de cada uno y tras hacer una leve reverencia, volvió a desaparecer en dirección a la barra.

-¿Sabes, Orihara-san? Shizuo suele hablar mucho de ti. A veces parece recordarte con cariño y otras con verdadero fastidio.

-Era una piedra en el zapato, lo sé. Y él un maldito bastardo.-se le escapó una pequeña carcajada-Creo que no podíamos ser más contrarios.

-Los opuestos se atraen, ¿no? Siempre creí que eso era verdad, y tengo razón. Te echa de menos.

_Yo sí que le echo de menos_pensó lúgubremente Izaya_Por tu culpa_

-¿De verdad? Lo dudo bastante. Contigo ya tendrá lleno el cupo de personas manipuladoras. No me necesita para nada, y yo tampoco.

Ella pareció a punto de sufrir un ataque de risa allí mismo. Se tapó la boca en un gracioso gesto, mientras sus hombros se sacudían sin control. Izaya apartó la mirada, porque no se veía capaz de permanecer ni un segundo más sin tratar de matarla si seguía observando cómo le hacía salirse de sus casillas. Nadie, nadie que hubiera conocido a lo largo de sus 25 años de vida conseguía ponerle contra las cuerdas de aquella manera.

-La gente dice que tienes mucha labia, que te es fácil engañar a las personas.-comentó ella, una vez que se hubo tranquilizado-Pero esa mentira ha cantado mucho. Y eso no hace sino resaltar que estás desesperado. Patéticamente desesperado. Casi hasta el punto de que me das pena, Orihara-san.

-No digas estupideces, Amanda. Nunca te he dado pena. Sólo… sólo has tratado de, por alguna extraña razón, hundirme, humillarme, acabar conmigo. Ni siquiera puedo decir si todo esto lo hiciste porque realmente amas a Shizu-chan o porque querías molestarme.

-¿Molestarte? ¿A ti?-esta vez no lo pudo evitar, y una sonora carcajada se escapó de su boca perfilada de rojo-¿Y quién eres tú? Nadie, como yo, o como cualquier persona en la Tierra. Todos somos prescindibles. Si vamos a eso, llevaba unos meses viviendo de Tokio antes de venir a Ikebukuro y nunca escuché tu nombre hasta entonces. Pensar que lo que hice fue por ti es… egocéntrico por tu parte. Yo le quiero. Con toda mi alma. Lo único que intento es que sea feliz, alejado de las malas influencias, como tú. Por eso me dedico a eliminarlas.

Izaya bebió un poco de su té para no perder el control. No había manera de razonar con la mujer, ni de que dejara de decir esas cosas que, a su pesar, le afectaban. Aunque se esforzase por disimularlo.

-Era perfectamente consciente de que lo vuestro tenía algo de… enfermizo.-continuó ella, sin hacerle caso, mientras removía su café con la cucharilla-No podía acabar bien de ninguna manera; siempre os acabaríais lastimando. Como comprenderás, tú me das igual, pero no Shizuo. Y seguro que se alegró de separarse de ti.

Aquello era más de lo que el informante podía soportar. Sin controlar su rabia, se levantó de un salto de su silla, casi tirándola hacia atrás. Apuntó hacia la mujer con el dedo índice.

-Di todas las jodidas mentiras que quieras, Amanda. Escúpelas una y otra vez si con ello consigues sentirte mejor de alguna manera. Pero no pretendas ocultar lo que sentimos. Yo le quería. Él me quería. Lo sé… ¡y tú también lo sabes, maldita sea!

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo comprobar que todos los clientes del diminuto café le estaban mirando asombrados por su repentino estallido. Pronto empezaron a escucharse cuchicheos en casi todas las mesas. No eran pocos los que conocían a Izaya Orihara, y verlo de aquella manera, fuera de sí, gritándole a una mujer, era algo increíble para todos ellos.

-Por favor, Orihara-san. No montes una escenita, ¿quieres?-comentó con sorna Amanda, antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida-Mmm, delicioso, como siempre. No sé cómo lo harán, pero aquí siempre tienen un café estupendo.

-Por favor. Déjate de evasivas.-dirigió una mirada desafiante a quienes le observaban con tanto asombro y tan poco disimulo-No necesito probar a nadie que Shizu-chan me quería. Incluso apostaría que todavía lo hace.

-Te equivocas. Ni sé ni me importa vuestra relación antes de conocerlo, pero ahora la respuesta es clara: nada.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente.-aseveró ella, e iba a añadir algo más cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar con una melodía que Izaya reconoció al instante: _Uragiri no Yuuyake-_¿Sí? Sí, ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes. Nos vemos.-casi antes de que el hombre moreno pudiera preguntarse que con quién estaba hablando, la mujer había colgado ya y se encontraba guardando el teléfono de nuevo en las profundidades de su enorme bolso-¿Querías saber si aún te quiere? Estás de suerte entonces, Orihara-san. Puedes preguntárselo tú mismo.

El informante comprendió sus palabras de inmediato. Y su mente se puso a trabajar, tratando de encontrar la salida que le permitiera escapar de la trampa en la que se había convertido el café, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y tuviera que enfrentarse a él… No, no sería capaz de hacerlo sin gritar o llorar de rabia. Y por supuesto, no podía darle a Amanda esa satisfacción.

-Sabías que iba a venir, ¿verdad?-la acusó, separándose de la mesa.

-En realidad, había quedado con él aquí, así que sí. ¿Qué haces marchándote? Creí que estarías feliz por verlo.

-No quiero volver a verlo. Ni tampoco volver a verte a ti. Fue una estupidez por mi parte aceptar tu invitación; tendría que haber sabido que tenía algún tipo de trampa.-Izaya se dirigió hacia la puerta de cristal, sin embargo sabía que se trataba de una acción del todo inútil.

Shizuo acababa de entrar al pequeño establecimiento. Daba igual. Todo daba ya igual. Bajó la mirada, sin alzarla más arriba de sus zapatos y prácticamente arrollando al hombre rubio en su frenética huída, logró salir a la calle.

-¿Izaya?-preguntó alguien a su espalda, pero no contestó; no quería girarse, no quería siquiera escuchar su voz.

Trató de alejarse del lugar con zancadas amplias y veloces, aunque al escuchar pasos detrás de él, siguiéndole, sus piernas echaron a correr como antaño, sin que su cerebro tuviera que dar orden alguna.

-¡Lárgate!-gritó, haciendo que los paseantes se detuviesen para verlo pasar-¡No me sigas!

Sabía que aquello –los gritos del café y los que acababa de dar, su carrera precipitada- no tardaría en circular por Internet; por los foros y los chats. Conocía a la perfección cómo funcionaba el sistema, no por nada formaba parte del mismo. Hasta podía imaginarse los rumores que la gente empezaría a esparcir por todas partes. No importaba, de todas formas. Sólo quería correr, alejarse lo máximo posible, mientras su mente se hallaba en un caos lleno de pensamientos contradictorios y confusos. Escuchar esa voz diciendo de nuevo su nombre, vislumbrar a Shizuo, a pesar de que sólo fuera durante un breve instante… había hecho que sus heridas, las mismas heridas que aún no habían cicatrizado, volvieran a abrirse otra vez.

-Joder.-escupió, deteniéndose al fin, en algún punto indeterminado.

Ignoraba adónde demonios le habían llevado sus pies, aunque todas las calles le resultaban muy familiares. Demasiado familiares, de hecho. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, de forma que su espalda quedase apoyada en la pared, rugosa y llena de _graffiti_, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Te odio.-empezó a susurrarlo bajito, para luego ir progresivamente aumentando el tono-Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. ¡Te odio!-terminó gritando al cielo, notando cómo un par de lágrimas se saltaban de sus ojos.

Las sacó con la manga del abrigo con rabia, casi arañándose la piel, furioso consigo mismo por sentirse así.

-No. Ya no me importas. Ya no eres mío, no soy tuyo.-dijo al aire, ya más tranquilo-Sal de mi cabeza de una maldita vez. No quiero tener por qué huir otra vez…

-Pues no eches a correr cuando me veas.-replicó alguien ante él.

Izaya cerró los ojos, cansado y derrotado ante lo inevitable. Le había encontrado. Le había encontrado, al igual que siempre había dado con él antaño, cuando lo único que querían era matarse mutuamente. Ahora el informante se encontraba entre Shizuo y la pared.

Ya no podría seguir escapando.

* * *

*Saca un banderín que dice: _Cliffhangers fan_ y lo agita*  
Como notas al final del capítulo, supongo que sabréis que Uragiri no Yuuyake (Theatre Brook), es el primer opening de DRRR! Es una de mis canciones favoritas y además, es mi tono de llamada en móvil XD.

Otra cosa más, para escribir esto me inspiré escuchando varias canciones (tres, vamos), aquí os las dejo. Cuidado si las queréis escuchar, mis gustos musicales son muy muy variados:

-Take care of my girlfriend (say no)- B2ST (K-pop/pop coreano)  
-Losing you - Dead by April (no estoy muy segura de si es hardcore o no, pero es música fuertecilla ^^)  
y principalmente:  
-What do yo want from me?- Adam Lambert (pop) Adoro esta canción, sencillamente *¬*

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Las reviews son más que bienvenidas, ya sabéis XD.


	5. Capítulo 4: Pecados propios y ajenos

No, no he muerto, ni me ha secuestrado un hombre moreno con navaja para pedirme explicaciones de qué cosas estoy escribiendo sobre él (?). Que sí, Izaya, lo que tú digas. Todos sabemos que tu obsesión por Shizuo no es normal... Y bueno, la de Shizuo por ti tampoco.

**N/A: **Siento mucho no haber podido subir este capítulo antes, pero entre la vuelta a las clases, el hecho de que me cuesta más de lo normal escribir a Shizuo y que de alguna extraña manera, tenía en el móvil este capítulo y el 6 mezclados, pues he tardado mucho más de lo que planeaba... Sí, por supuesto, haber subido uno de mis otros proyectos también ha afectado a este...  
Sobre Oc y OoC en esta historia... que conste que a mí tampoco me gustan los OC, pero en este caso era estrictamente necesario (recordad que es un regalo para una amiga XD). Respecto al OoC... pues eso ya es culpa mía y sólo mía. Como estoy acostumbrada a hacer historias totalmente inventadas, me cuesta mucho escribir fics, por eso lo veo como un reto y los escribo ^^. Espero poder mejorarlo en algún momento. Y con que la gente me diga que escribo bien ya me emociono *saca su banderín de "quiero ser escritora"*

Muchas gracias a todo el mundo por seguir mi historia, a pesar de sus errores ^^

Como breve introducción (esto os lo podéis saltar si no queréis leerlo, ¿eh? XD) Os pongo parte de la letra de la canción que más me inspiró para escribir el cap, porque realmente "pega". Es _____The Winner takes it all _de ABBA___, _la traducción está al lado. Estas cuatro estrofas son las que más me han ayudado. Verési por qué a lo largo del desarrollo.

________

____

_The gods may throw a dice / Los dioses lanzarán los dados  
__their minds as cold as ice__ / sus mentes, frías como el hielo  
__and someone way down here / y alguien aquí abajo  
__loses someone dear. / __perderá a alguien querido._

_But tell me, does she kiss / Pero dime, ¿ella te besa  
__like I__ used to kiss you? / __como yo solía hacerlo?  
__Does it feel the same / ¿Sientes lo mismo  
__when she calls your name? / __cuando dice tu nombre?_

_Somewhere deep inside / En algún lugar de tu interior  
__you must know I miss you. / __debes saber que te echo de menos.  
__But what can I __say / Pero qué puedo decir.  
__rules must be obeyed. / Las reglas deben obecerse._

_______________The winner takes it all / El ganador se lo lleva todo  
__The loser has to fall / El perdedor debe caer  
__Its simple and its plain / Es simple y está claro  
__why should __I complain? / ¿Por qué debería quejarme?_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 04.- Pecados propios y ajenos**

-¿Cómo demonios me has encontrado?-preguntó de mal humor, sin apartar la vista del suelo. Ya el hecho de ver su sombra le incomodaba, aparte del hecho que en sus ojos aún se podían percibir las lágrimas. Y quería evitar a toda costa que Shizuo pudiera verlas.

-Creo que hay veces en las que me subestimas, Izaya. No me dediqué a perseguirte durante años y años con una señal de tráfico en la mano por nada. Puedo percibir tu rastro de alguna manera que no entiendo… ni mucho menos me importa. Llámalo instinto asesino, si quieres.-se apoyó en la pared junto a él, echando una calada a su cigarro.

Eso le dejaba el camino libre a Izaya, pero… ¿huir servía realmente de algo cuando la otra persona sabe cómo dar contigo? ¿Le daría tiempo a esconderse en algún lugar donde…? Un momento, ¿esconderse? ¿De qué iba a esconderse? Él no tenía nada que ocultar, nada de lo que se arrepintiera. Y seguía teniendo su orgullo. El problema ya le había alcanzado de pleno, volver a escaparse sólo serviría para demostrarse a sí mismo que no era capaz de enfrentarse a Shizuo, que era un cobarde, un desgraciado. Justo lo que Amanda decía de él.

-¿Se puede saber por qué carajo te largaste de esa manera?

-Si tienes que preguntarlo es porque eres más idiota de lo que había calculado, Shizu-chan. No quiero verte. No quiero ni oírte siquiera.

-Eso no es justo, Izaya. Intenté decírtelo, lo sabes. Pero tú no quisiste escucharme. Me cerraste la puerta en las narices, te recuerdo.-soltó un suspiro.

-¿Y qué se supone que debería haber escuchado? ¿Lo inteligente, atractiva y buena que es Amanda?-estaba decidido a sacar al exterior todo el rencor, el odio, la tristeza que se hallaban guardados en lo más hondo de su corazón-Ojalá nunca hubiéramos tenido una relación.

-Me habría enamorado de ella, de cualquier forma.

-Sin embargo no habría dolido tanto que lo hicieras.-Izaya lo tenía muy claro; seguramente hasta le habría agradecido a Amanda que le hubiera quitado esa molestia de encima, si se hubiera dado el caso- Los humanos dicen que si realmente amas a alguien, dejarás que se vaya de tu lado. No debería ser así. No deberías tener que ver cómo lo hace.

-Eso se llama egoísmo.

-A estas alturas deberías saber cómo soy. Pero… en aquella ocasión, ¿quién fue el egoísta, Shizu-chan? Yo no. Yo no fui quien abandonó al otro.

Silencio. A lo lejos se escuchó una sirena de policía, que se difuminó con el ruido de la ciudad rápidamente.

-Fue… fue complicado. Sabía que no lo entenderías a menos que te lo explicase, y-

-¡No quería escuchar tus malditas excusas!-golpeó la pared con los puños, notando cómo se le quedaba marcada en la piel cada rugosidad-Después de que te fueras, me he buscado la vida para intentar curar este… este dolor-se llevó la mano izquierda al corazón-Y ahora que parece que por fin va desapareciendo… tienes que venir de nuevo, sólo para remover las viejas heridas. Y no quiero seguir sufriendo. Jamás he creído en los dioses, pero si hay de verdad, desde luego son unos malditos sádicos. Seguro que se están riendo de mí en estos momentos… ¿qué? ¿Estáis contentos? ¡¿Estáis contentos?-le gritó al cielo, antes de volver a bajar la vista a sus zapatos. Sentía como se le removían las entrañas, más que nada, porque sabía que aquellos "dioses" jugaban con él de la misma manera con la que él había estado manipulando desde siempre a los humanos.

-Izaya, cálmate, haz el favor. Sabes que me pone nervioso que la gente grite.-y claro, "ponerse nervioso" indicaba que el informante podría verse volando por los aires en menos de cinco segundos-Nunca lo dijiste, nunca diste muestras de ello. Muchas veces llegué a imaginar que simplemente estabas jugando conmigo, pero a mí me gustaba y te dejé seguir haciéndolo. Por eso no pensé que le pudiera importar tanto a la misma persona que me intentó matar durante no sé cuántos años. No hasta… este punto.

-Yo no pensé que pudiera importar tan poco.-replicó con evidente rencor-¿Qué hice mal?

-Nada.

-¿Entonces? Tú me querías, ¿verdad? Eso no pudo cambiar de un día para otro así sin más.

-Hice lo que hice por varias razones. La primera, como es evidente, porque me enamoré de Amanda. Y aparte de eso, llevaba un tiempo pensando… Sabía que acabaríamos mal.

Izaya cerró los ojos. En efecto, él también había tenido esa certeza desde el comienzo. Que terminarían haciéndose daño mutuamente, tanto si querían como si no. Y sin embargo, le había dado igual. Había dado prioridad al presente, a hoy, antes que al futuro, al mañana. Había pensado que mientras durara aquello, no importaban las consecuencias. Cómo se había arrepentido luego de haber sido tan estúpido…

-No hace falta ser muy listo para saber que me odias… otra vez.-murmuró el rubio, que seguía fumando, a juzgar por la sombra del humo que se reflejaba en el suelo.

-Más que antes. Soy incapaz de perdonarte.

-Lo entiendo. Sigue sin parecerme justo, pero lo entiendo.

El moreno sentía ganas de llorar y gritar al mismo tiempo, aunque se contuvo de hacerlo delante de Shizuo. Muchas veces se había dicho a sí mismo que si se volviese a encontrar con él, trataría de olvidar el pasado, llevar una buena relación, a pesar de que fuera únicamente de amistad. Ahora que estaba a su lado, meditaba en lo idiota que había sido. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a olvidarlo? Era imposible. Querer olvidarlo sería como borrar la mitad de su propia existencia.

-Dime la verdad, Shizu-chan… ¿aún significo algo para ti?-preguntó tras unos incómodos minutos de silencio.

-Izaya, no-

-Por favor.-le interrumpió con voz notablemente cansada-Es sólo una maldita pregunta. Una maldita respuesta.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-no tenía que verle la cara para saber cómo le estaría mirando en aquellos instantes. Le conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Por qué te has pasado dos jodidos años sin siquiera llamarme, aunque fuera únicamente para decir que tu vida era del todo feliz sin mí? … Mierda, debo de ser el gilipollas más grande del mundo, porque a pesar de todo sigo enamorado de ti…-enterró el rostro entre las manos, acabado. Era patético que estuviese sacando a la luz lo peor de sí, sin embargo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo-Contéstame, por favor.

-Dudo que te sirva de algo saber que pensé en llamarte. En visitarte incluso. Amanda me convenció para que no lo hiciera-por supuesto, Amanda, quién si no-Tampoco necesitó mucho tiempo para persuadirme. Tenía miedo, Izaya. Miedo de… no poder olvidarte hasta el punto de llevar una mala relación con ella debido a tu recuerdo. Me seguiste importando durante estos dos años, y me sigues importando ahora. Pero soy un cobarde, por eso… no es que pareciese que estaba huyendo de alguna manera, sino que estaba huyendo de verdad… Sé que estuvo mal. Sólo me queda rezar que puedas perdonarme a pesar de ello.

Le estaba pidiendo disculpas, tal y como él había deseado durante tanto tiempo, y aun así… ¿por qué no se veía capaz de perdonarlo? Sí, claro, no podía ser cómo habría soñado, de rodillas, con el arrepentimiento grabado en el rostro, pero a fin de cuentas, eso era una simple fantasía. Mucha gente las tenía. No, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y mezquino. Esa disculpa tan corta no le servía para nada.

-Odiarte es lo único que ayuda a soportar el dolor.-cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, ya cansado, a pesar de que también se estaba apoyando en la pared-Por eso es imposible que perdone. Así tal vez entiendas cómo me siento.

-¿Crees que para mí fue fácil? ¿Acaso te crees que me levanté un día sin más y pensé: "hoy está nublado, mandaré a tomar por culo a Izaya y me largaré con Amanda"? No es tan sencillo.

-Pues por lo visto sí, sí te fuiste al final, con esa… con esa maldita manipuladora.-una traicionara voz en su cabeza susurró un: "como tú".

Se incorporó, dispuesto a marcharse de ese lugar. Ver su felicidad no había hecho sino ennegrecer su humor más todavía, si eso era posible. Tenía ganas de matar. Ya fuera a Amanda, a Shizuo, o a él mismo. No importaba. Lo que fuera para salir del estancamiento en el que se había metido y del que no lograba salir. El rubio le agarró de la muñeca antes de que se alejara demasiado de él.

-Suéltame.-replicó Izaya con voz acerada. Era consciente de que si Shizuo no lo hacía, tendría que resignarse a permanecer allí, ya que ni de lejos tenía la fuerza suficiente como para deshacerse de aquella mano.

-No.-esa simple palabra bastaba. El informante debía aguantarse ahora.

Tendría que tragarse las lágrimas que empezaban a aparecer. Se giró para mirar por primera vez en toda la tarde el rostro de Shizuo. Se mostraba preocupado, pero… ¿qué era aquello que también se veía en sus ojos? ¿Culpabilidad? Absurdo. Izaya se sacó la idea de la cabeza agitándola de un lado a otro. No importaba lo que le dijera.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Restregarme vuestra felicidad a la cara, como hizo tu novia? Largaos a un lugar donde podáis disfrutar de ella y dejadme en paz. No creo que sea mucho pedir.

El informante interrumpió su acalorado discurso al sentir los brazos de Shizuo rodeándole con aquella mezcla perfecta de dulzura y firmeza que le caracterizaban.

-No te he perseguido por medio maldito Ikebukuro para restregarte nada. Sólo quería verte. Necesitaba verte.

Izaya cerró los ojos. Cómo había echado de menos esos brazos… Fue totalmente incapaz de evitar abrazarlo también. Shizuo dio un leve respingo al percibir su contacto, pero no se retiró.

-No piensas perdonarme, ¿verdad?-susurró el ex cobrador de deudas a su oído.

-¿Crees que voy a poder olvidar?-preguntó el moreno-No. No porque quiera o no. Es porque no puedo hacerlo, ¿lo entiendes? Necesito el no perdonarte, el culparos de todo a Amanda y a ti, seáis inocentes o responsables. Soy una persona rastrera, lo sé. Siempre lo he sido. Pero es mi forma de sobrevivir. No puedes quitarme eso también, a menos que quieras matarme del todo.

Shizuo permaneció en silencio, callado, lo cual aumentaba todavía más el sufrimiento de Izaya, quién sentía que el mundo estaba dando vueltas vertiginosamente a su alrededor. Todo estaba a punto de derrumbarse, y no tenía a nadie a quien agarrarse cuando cayera. ¿Por qué el hombre rubio no se defendía de sus acusaciones? ¿Por qué no parecía enfadarse? ¿Era porque de verdad lo sentía? ¿Acaso estaba siendo injusto con él? ¿Se estaba mostrando rencoroso de más? Demasiadas preguntas girando en su cabeza. Y los brazos de su compañero seguían rodeándolo. El informante notó las lágrimas aflorando a sus ojos, pero antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en cómo hacer para evitar que cayeran, ya estaban rodando mejilla abajo.

-¿Estás llorando, Izaya?-susurró el rubio, acariciando sus oscuros cabellos para tranquilizarlo.

-…Te odio…-musitó a modo de respuesta con apenas un hilo de voz. Porque en el fondo de su ser, muy muy en el fondo, veía cómo poco a poco, le iba eximiendo de toda culpa, pero sabía que ante de poder hacerlo completamente, debía decir unas últimas palabras:-Me dolió… me dolió tanto como si me hubieran clavado un cuchillo en el corazón. Cada vez que me atrevía a moverme, la herida se abría. Y si intentaba sacar el cuchillo, su hoja se iba hundiendo más y más. Era como estar atrapado en lo profundo de un pozo oscuro, donde ves la luz a lo lejos, pero sabes que no hay forma de escapar de él. Y seguiría allí, en el fondo, de no ser porque me negaba a terminar en aquel lugar sólo por ti. Bueno, y también gracias a cierta persona que me ha mantenido hasta ahora.

-Entonces tendré que darle las gracias por sacarte del pozo al que te arrojé de cabeza…-se separó de él, mirándole a los ojos.

-Mejor que no.-Izaya esbozó una sonrisa-Preferiría que no supiera quien eres. Sería capaz de reírse de mí si se enterara.

Shizuo alzó una ceja, extrañado, antes de levantar la vista hacia el cielo, que se estaba cubriendo de nubes grises. Una parte del informante recordó que tenía algo que hacer, pero su alerta fue sepultada por la importancia de aquel momento, en el que estaba decidiendo qué hacer a continuación. ¿Decirle…? ¿Decirle lo que le tendría que haber dicho la primera vez para dejarle marchar en paz? ¿Lo que una persona que no fuera egoísta sino comprensiva con los demás habría dicho? Aunque… ¿le quedaba otro remedio, en realidad? El rubio parecía dispuesto a soportar sus críticas, pero como todo, tenía un límite. Y no era una buena idea rebasar el límite de Shizuo. Suspiró, preparado para tragarse todo el orgullo que aún le quedaba. Se podía recuperar. Sin embargo, no podría recuperar nunca a Shizuo, ni como amante, ni como amigo, ni como nada.

-Shizu-chan.-no utilizó un tono de voz elevado, ni siquiera agresivo; sólo neutro, lo que llamó la atención del otro-Siento… haberte dicho eso antes… No todo, claro, pero creo que me he pasado.-tampoco era consciente de si sonaba mucho a mentira viniendo de él-Me comporté como un idiota. Tú… tú tomaste una decisión y yo debería respetarla. Tú me quisiste explicar las cosas y yo no te dejé hacerlo…. Tú eres feliz con Amanda y ella lo es contigo. Por mucho que se me revuelvan las tripas cada vez que me lo imagino… debería haberos permitido vivir vuestra vida en paz. Y no me mires como si fuera un monstruo.-añadió, molesto, al ver la cara de sorpresa que había puesto Shizuo.

-Es… no puede ser. ¿Te has llamado idiota?-Izaya le fulminó con la mirada, como si quisiera matarle allí mismo, por sólo el hecho de haberle recordado aquella palabra-¿Sabes que has pedido perdón por algo de lo que tendrías por qué disculparte?

El moreno sintió ganas de sacar la navaja de su bolsillo y empezar a acuchillarlo sin parar. Después de lo que le había costado pronunciar esas supuestamente simples frases, ¿le decía que no habrían hecho falta? Sí, claro. Típico de Shizuo. Cuando no estaba gritando con una señal en la mano y lanzando a un pobre desgraciado con la otra, toda la gente podría jurar que era una persona tranquila y amable. Él mismo lo había comprobado. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que el hombre rubio no habría esperado por su parte una disculpa.

_Y yo pidiendo perdón. ¡Pidiendo ser perdonado cuando el único que tiene que perdonar aquí soy yo!_ Cuanto más lo pensaba, más rabia y vergüenza invadían su cuerpo. Sobretodo vergüenza. Al menos pudo evitar que sus mejillas se volvieran rojas por ello.

-Sí, lo he hecho. Y aprovéchalo, porque no suelo pedir disculpas a nadie.-retrocedió un par de pasos para estirar las piernas- Seguiré odiando a tu novia "perfecta", y seguiré pensando que me traicionaste, pero… creo… creo que intentaré olvidar el dolor.

El informante bajó la mirada al suelo de nuevo. Shizuo dio una zancada hacia delante, con una leve sonrisa curvando sus labios.

-Gracias, Izaya. Eh, mírame.-le alzó la barbilla-Nunca quise hacerte daño. No quise que sufrieras lo que has sufrido por mi culpa. Por eso agradezco que hayas sido capaz de perdonarme. Eso demuestra que en realidad, eres una buena persona, aún debajo de esa máscara de vendedor de información retorcido y pirado que la gente ve. Esa faceta que no sé por qué demonios te empeñas en ocultarla a los ojos del mundo. La "humanidad" agradecería tu esfuerzo por ser más amable.

Izaya no pudo contestar a eso. No pudo contestar que si hacía eso era en parte para tener una segunda oportunidad de volver con él. El dolor seguía allí, y seguiría estando siempre. Sólo debía evitar que el otro pudiera descubrirlo. No era difícil fingir una sonrisa. Y se encontraba a punto de esbozarla cuando recordó del todo qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Su reunión con Shiki.

-Joder.-apartó la mano de Shizuo, mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo para comprobar la hora que era-Me voy.

-¿Te vas? ¿Adónde?

-Al lugar al que supuestamente, debería estar desde hace como una hora. Me espera un buen sermón sobre la puntualidad…-se inclinó hacia delante para darle un beso furtivo en los labios a Shizuo y salir corriendo en dirección a su oficina-¡Ya te llamaré!

-¡Izaya, maldito bastardo, vuelve aquí!-rugió el rubio a su espalda, casi con seguridad buscando una farola o un semáforo que arrancar, pero el informante ya estaba demasiado lejos como para ser alcanzado.

* * *

El Sol se hundía lentamente en el horizonte, tiñendo Ikebukuro de un precioso color naranja, que destaca sobre el gris oscuro de las nubes arremolinadas en el cielo. Aunque él no estaba como para admirarlo. Apresuró el paso, aún a sabiendas de que llegar unos minutos antes no iba a ocultar su tardanza. Quizás Shiki ya se habría cansado de esperarlo y le habría dejado un par de sus matones aguardando su regreso. Solía ser algo habitual.

Por eso se sorprendió al descubrir que sólo Namie se encontraba allí, leyendo unos documentos con atención.

-Ya creía que te había pasado algo importante. Estaba dudando entre un atropello y un apuñalamiento.-comentó ella con tono aséptico, sin levantar la vista del papel-Shiki-san dijo que tenía cosas mejores que hacer aparte de esperarte, así que se fue.

-¿Y no se "olvidó" algunos hombres aquí? Qué extraño-observó con sorna.

-Simplemente dijo que regresaría en otro momento. Y que querría encontrarte aquí entonces.-contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Izaya intentó recordar que no debía faltar a la próxima reunión que tuvieran. No le era difícil tratar con los matones que escoltaban a Shiki, pero tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea de tener que enfrentarse al grupo Awakusu por una tontería como aquella. Se sentó en su sillón, suspirando. El día había terminado siendo más problemático y estresante de lo que había supuesto. Y a pesar de ello, se encontraba extrañamente de mejor humor que cuando se había despertado. Después de todo, estaba claro que volver a ver Shizuo _sí _le había afectado de forma positiva.

-Hazme un poco de té, Namie.-pidió, llevándose los dedos a las sienes.

-Creo que mi relación contigo no incluye la palabra "esclava".-se giró hacia él, mirándolo con aquella cara impávida que casi siempre lucía.

-Oh, vamos. He tenido una tarde muy movida. Me duele la cabeza. ¿Eso no hace que tu pequeño corazoncito se apiade de mí, aunque sólo sea un poco?

Con un bufido por lo bajo, la mujer se levantó del sofá, dejando los documentos cuidadosamente apartados a un lado, y puso los brazos en jarras. Parecía molesta, pero Izaya sabía que acabaría preparándole lo que había pedido. La conocía mejor de lo que ella pudiera pensar.

-Está bien. Tú ganas. Pero a cambio quiero saber qué has estado haciendo.-exigió dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña cocina que se alzaba en un rincón de la oficina.

-Cómo se nota que trabajas para mí… Me encontré con un viejo conocido y estuvimos hablando. Nada más.-sólo pensaba decirle eso. Cuanto menos supiera Namie del tema, mejor para todos.

-Pues tendríais mucho de qué hablar, teniendo en cuenta de a qué horas has llegado.-apuntó con un deje de ironía mientras ponía el agua a hervir.

El informante calló ante su comentario; estaba acostumbrado a ellos. La relación que tenían era algo… complicada. Se volteó hacia el enorme ventanal que se alzaba detrás de él, contemplando cómo las luces de neón de Shinjuku se iban adueñando de la noche, y los sonidos de la ciudad invadían el aire nocturno. Aquel barrio resultaba ser más activo en esas horas que durante el día. Era parte de su encanto.

Se reclinó hacia atrás en su asiento. A su espalda, escuchó cómo Namie posaba la taza en el escritorio.

-Muy amable.-comentó Izaya, meditando.

Ante él veía un camino abierto, una segunda oportunidad para tratar de arreglar el pasado. Sabía que era poco menos que imposible, pero no pensaba rendirse sin luchar. Si iba a perder, al menos lo haría tras saber que no habría podido hacer nada más. Esbozó una sonrisa felina.

-Izaya Orihara por fin ha dejado de ahogarse en el pasado.-susurró en voz baja, para que la mujer que seguía allí no pudiera escucharle.

De pronto, recordó una cosa: cómo Amanda le había invitado a tomar algo con ella para que se encontrara "accidentalmente" con Shizuo y sufriera por ello. Pero había salido al contrario. Le había dolido, sí. Sin embargo, habían hecho las paces, se habían perdonado mutuamente… Seguro que la mujer se arrepentiría de ello cuando su novio se lo contara.

-Gracias por engañarme, Amanda…

* * *

Esta vez no hay cliffhanger. Ya puedo adelantar que supuestamente, quedan 3 capítulos para terminar el fic...

Dios, esto se me ocurrió según escribía el capítulo; no puedo evitar ponerlo XDDDDD  
Izaya (a los "dioses"): ¡¿Estáis contentos?  
Kalrathia: No. Quiero que sufras más. Quiero que llores lágrimas de sangre. Quiero que te quedes sin voz de tanto decirle "te odio" a Shizuo... (jojojo)  
Sí, se nota que me encanta hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos *o* Y en serio, odio a Shizuo ¬¬ ¿por qué demonios se me ocurren tantas ideas para fics shizaya? No es justo!

Como en el anterior, dejaré las canciones que he utilizado para inspirarme:

-The winner takes it all- ABBA (evidentemente)  
-Drip Drop -Safura  
-Shine it on- Maarja  
-Gran Vals Brillante-Chopin (sí, música clásica *¬*) Esta canción, en principio es "alegre", pero el propio Chopin odiaba tocarla, ya que no era de su estilo, y sólo lo hacía para poder ganar el dinero suficiente para comer, por eso para mí siempre será una obra triste (?)

Espero poder actualizar el próximo capítulo más rápido que este ^^, aunque ya sabéis que las clases son las clases XD.


	6. Capítulo 5: Vientos de guerra

*Da un grito* Por fin. ¡Por fin! De verdad, lamento mucho haberme retrasado dos meses con este capítulo. Lo he intentado, pero los exámenes me han estado agobiando bastante, y más allá de de eso he tenido una serie de problemas personales que, puff... Sólo diré que la confianza da asco. Además cuando por fin dejé todo eso atrás ocurrió todo lo de Libia y Japón y como esas cosas me afectan mucho, pues ahora mismo estoy hecha polvo, en realidad... Venga, no quiero entreteneros más con mis problemas ^^

Sólo le quiero desear al pueblo japonés que puedan recuperarse pronto del dure golpe sufrido. Una ayuda en lo que puede mandando mensajes a la Cruz Roja (?)

**N/A: **Como dije en el primer capítulo, en este fic había indicios (bueno, más que indicios, de hecho) de IzayaxNamie, y este es el capítulo donde más pueden verse. Lo cierto es que Namie es un personaje que me gusta mucho porque somos muy parecidas, aunque no sé si es bueno o malo, ahora que lo pienso... No sé qué más decir, así que mejor me callo xD

* * *

**Capítulo 05.- Vientos de guerra**

Un día. Se había pasado un día entero con la mirada fija en el teléfono, indeciso en si llamar o no a Shizuo. ¿Demostraría lo desesperado que estaba si lo hacía apenas veinticuatro horas después de haberle visto? ¿Se enfadaría si de pronto quería quedar con él, aunque sólo fuera para tomar un café? ¿Realmente servía de algo hacerse tantas preguntas? Con un suspiro, Izaya retiró la mano que había adelantado para coger el móvil. Si se había pasado dos años sin tener contacto con él, podría soportar un par de días más, ¿no?

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-preguntó Namie, apoyándose en la mesa-Llevo como unos diez minutos hablándote y no me has contestado. Es más, diría que ni siquiera has escuchado lo que comenté. Y eso me molesta; la que suele ignorar aquí soy yo.

Por supuesto, se refería a las muchas ocasiones en las que el informante le había relatado alguna historia, y ella fingía que le interesaban, asintiendo con la cabeza de cuando en cuando. Estaba claro que ser la ignorada no le había hecho mucha gracia, a pesar de que Izaya no lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

-Cuando volviste ayer actuabas de forma muy extraña, y sigues haciéndolo.-continuó la mujer, yendo más allá y sentándose en el escritorio-¿tanto te ha afectado volver a ver a tu "viejo conocido"?

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí? ¿No fuiste tú la que dijo en cierta ocasión que le daba igual si de repente me moría?-replicó el moreno, apartando la mirada del teléfono para observarla a ella. Quería a toda costa dar el tema por zanjado. No sería muy recomendable que Namie se enterara de su historia con Shizuo. Por eso se la había ocultado, como al resto del mundo, a pesar de que fuera con toda seguridad la persona a la que más unido se encontrara en aquellos momentos.

-No tergiverses mis palabras. Lo dije hace mucho. Antes de…-agitó la cabeza, negándose a continuar su frase-Sigues siendo mi jefe. Y ya que parece que no sabes cuidarte solo, está claro que alguien lo tendrá que hacer por ti. Aunque, por supuesto, eso supone una subida en el sueldo.

-"Sigues siendo mi jefe", qué fría eres.-con todos sus problemas y el estrés había olvidado lo divertido que era meterse con ella-Eso suena como un "sólo eres mi jefe".

-Sólo eres mi jefe.-repitió Namie, tajante-No sé qué más te esperas.

-Nada en particular, supongo.-se encogió de hombros-Pero creo que fuiste tú quien empezó, ¿me equivoco? Harta de estar esperando algo que sabes que nunca pasará. Desesperada por el contacto humano… más profundamente.

La mujer dio un golpe a la mesa con la mano; quedaba claro que estaba irritada. Mencionar el tema siempre la enojaba, y aquella vez no iba a ser una excepción.

-Tú tampoco es que presentaras mucha resistencia. Casi parecía que lo deseabas.

-También estaba desesperado.

Namie abrió la boca para contestar, no obstante, el teléfono de Izaya, hasta entonces mudo, empezó a sonar. El informante lo cogió con cuidado, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios. Se vio decepcionado en cierta manera al ver que el número que salía en la pantalla iluminada era desconocido. Frunció el ceño, intentando averiguar quién podría ser.

-¿No vas a contestar?-preguntó Namie, al ver cómo se quedaba mirando fijamente el móvil, igual que si estuviera esperando que de forma milagrosa apareciera el nombre del que llamaba-¿O prefieres que lo haga yo?

Sin dudarlo ni un instante, Izaya abrió el teléfono para descolgar y se llevó el aparato a la oreja. Quizás Shizuo se había cambiado de número, o quizás se trataba de alguno de sus futuros clientes…

-Orihara-san.-el acento extranjero hizo que se le congelara la mano con la que sujetaba el móvil, y estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer por culpa de la impresión.

Amanda. Amanda le estaba llamando. Izaya se dio una palmada en la frente para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando despierto. La oficina, la mesa, Namie, el teléfono… todo seguía igual, por tanto no podía ser un sueño –más bien, una pesadilla-.

-Tengo que hablar contigo. Ahora.-continuó la española al otro lado de la línea-Estoy en la parte de debajo de tu edificio.

Y colgó. Sin decir más. El informante parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de asimilar la situación. ¿Cómo había conseguido su número la mujer? Bueno, eso era sencillo. Se lo habría pedido a Shizuo, o tal vez lo habría copiado de su lista de contactos sin tener que preguntarle. De todas formas, ¿qué más daba eso? Lo fundamental era saber por qué le había llamado. Por la urgencia, se trataría de algo de vital importancia, aunque, ¿de qué asunto tenían que hablar ellos dos? De ninguno. Lo habían dejado todo atado y bien atado. Suspiró, incorporándose del asiento. Por más que tratara de evitar tener problemas con Amanda, parecía que ella no estaba satisfecha del todo, y quería guerra. Una guerra a la que, por supuesto, él no iba a entrar. No cuando sabía que las probabilidades de ganar eran demasiado escasas.

Namie le miraba entre divertida y asombrada. Su enfado se había esfumado como si nunca hubiera existido. Esbozó una leve sonrisa; ver a alguien hablarle a Izaya de esa manera –a pesar de que ella no hubiera podido escuchar las palabras del interlocutor- no era común.

-¿No me digas que es tu viejo conocido?-preguntó señalando el teléfono con la cabeza-Esta vez la conversación no ha sido muy larga que digamos.

-Ojalá fuera él. Tengo que irme para arreglar una maldita tontería.-dejó el aparato sobre la mesa.

-¿Y qué le digo a Shiki-san si decide regresar hoy y no estás? ¿Que no puedes atenderle porque te encuentras solucionando una tontería?-Izaya no pudo dejar de notar la sorna con la que hablaba.

-Sólo será un momento. Volveré enseguida. Además, no pienso salir del edificio. Si decide volver, se encontrará conmigo abajo.-estaba tratando de tranquilizarla, sí. Resultaba extraño hasta para él mismo estar haciéndolo. Pero en parte era para agradecer a Namie, porque a pesar de todas sus pullas, se preocupaba por él, a su manera.

Sin decir nada más, salió de la oficina, algo más que enfadado. ¿Quién se creía Amanda que era, tratándolo de aquella manera, como si fuera un simple subordinado? No. Peor era él, que se dejaba tratar así. Ella lo había llamado, y él acudía a la llamada. Patético. ¿Y por qué se humillaba de aquella forma? Por Shizuo. Amanda sabía que si decía querer hablar sobre el rubio, el informante iría junto a ella. Doblemente patético. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Agarró su navaja, aunque no la sacase del bolsillo, mientras el ascensor iniciaba su lento descenso. Al menos estaba sólo, sin que nadie pudiera ver la furia y el cansancio reflejados en su mirada. Antes de llegar al piso de abajo, ocultó todos sus sentimientos bajo una máscara de fría indiferencia. La española podía despertar todo eso en él, pero evitaría mostrárselo a toda costa, para que no pudiera regodearse de ello. Nada más abrir la puerta, vislumbró a Amanda, recostada contra la pared esperándolo. Sintió una punzada en el corazón al recordar en cuántas ocasiones el lugar de la mujer había sido ocupado por Shizuo. Apretó los dientes para que su rostro siguiera sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Has sido rápido.-observó Amanda, dirigiéndose hacia él-Pensé que estarías más ocupado.

-Siempre estoy libre para ti, cariño.-respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cruzando los brazos-¿Qué quieres? No creo que Shizuo te haya enviado a por mí.

-¿Shizuo?-repitió la mujer, sorprendida-¿Dónde quedó tu "Shizu-chan"?-Izaya no contestó a eso, sin embargo, se aferró con más fuerza su navaja-No, he venido porque he querido.

-Eres estúpida. Lo único que acabarás consiguiendo si sigues empeñada en montar una guerra contra mí será que te mate.

Amanda rió de aquella odiosa manera, mostrando una dentadura blanquísima y perfecta. Izaya tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de ahorcarla con sus propias manos. Ni siquiera sabría decir de dónde sacaba el autocontrol para no hacerlo.

-No serías capaz de hacerlo.

-¿No? ¿Eso crees?-sacó la afilada hoja del bolsillo y se encaminó hacia ella, situando el filo junto a su cuello, casi acariciando su piel tostada con ternura-Ponme a prueba.

-Muy bien, Orihara-san. Adelante, hazlo.-comentó ella mirándole directamente a los ojos-Tras unos tensos momentos de silencio, Izaya retiró su navaja, apartando a la vez la mirada-¿Lo ves? No puedes hacerlo. Porque sabes lo que te haría Shizuo si me mataras. Sabes que no conseguirías traerle de vuelta. Sólo que te odiase. Te abandonaría del todo.

El informante permaneció callado; no tenía más que añadir a eso. Amanda había dicho la pura verdad, y eso le dolía. Le dolía en lo más hondo. Puesto que en realidad no debería importarle. Supuestamente ya había perdido a Shizuo para siempre, ¿no? ¿Entonces qué le importaba que luego lo odiara? Si le hubieran hecho esa pregunta apenas una semana atrás, Izaya habría contestado de inmediato que nada. Nada en absoluto.

Sin embargo no. Ahora no podía permitirse hacer algo que los alejara de nuevo, no cuando se había tragado todo su orgullo para tratar de arreglar las cosas. Su deseo de vengarse de la mujer que se erguía ante él iba alejándose en la distancia.

-Tienes razón.-reconoció al fin, haciendo regresar a su bolsillo la navaja-No lo hago por riesgo a que después él no me perdone. Tienes suerte, Amanda. Es la única razón que te mantiene con vida. Sin embargo… Yo si fuera tú no me escondería tras ese pobre escudo, creyendo ciegamente que es insalvable. Porque quizás, sólo quizás, un día decido que las consecuencias bien valen el resultado. Decido correr el riesgo al castigo pertinente con tal de hacer desaparecer tu insignificante y molesta presencia de este mundo. Lo cierto es que resulta bastante tentadora la idea de hacer eso. No lo olvides.-terminó guiñando un ojo.

Al menos pensaba dejarle las cosas bien claras, demostrarle que a pesar de todo, existía un límite, y que ella no debía traspasarlo sin que él acabara yendo a por la mujer. Por las cosas que Shizuo con toda seguridad, Amanda en el fondo sabía lo que era tener de enemigo a Izaya Orihara.

-A todo esto…-prosiguió el moreno viendo que ella no decía nada-¿por qué has venido? Dudo que sólo fuera para provocarme con tu pataleta de niña pequeña.

-Ah, bueno… la verdad, esperaba que tú mismo te acordaras de ello sin que yo tuviera que refrescarte la memoria, pero ya veo que no es así. Qué se le va a hacer.-comentó con sorna-Has olvidado lo que me debes.

-¿Lo que te debo?-repitió, incrédulo-No te debo nada. Más bien es al contrario.

-¿Eso crees?-puso los brazos en jarras-Entonces deja que te lo diga, a ver si así lo recuerdas. El día que tuvimos aquella charla tan especial en el café para celebrar nuestro reencuentro... ¿quién crees que tuvo que pagar tu té negro?

Izaya entendió entonces a qué se refería la mujer. Ese día había tomado un té con ella, cierto, y después había salido corriendo del café para huir de Shizuo. En ningún momento se había dado cuenta de que se había ido sin pagar la consumición. En cualquier otra situación la idea le habría hecho gracia. Pero teniendo en cuenda que Amanda había acudido allí expresamente para recordárselo no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Tú pagaste la cuenta?

-¿Quién si no? ¿Shizuo?-soltó una risita-Fue detrás de ti sin pensárselo dos veces cuando te vio.-extendió la mano hacia él, reclamando el dinero que le debía. Izaya no se movió ni un ápice-Venga, Orihara-san, no tengo todo el día. No pienso quedarme aquí esperando hasta que me salgan raíces.

-Pues no lo hagas y desaparece de mi vista.-replicó con voz suave y una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, señalando la puerta con el dedo índice-Por si no sabes por dónde entraste, la salida está ahí.

-Tranquilo, en realidad quería decir que no te voy a pedir lo que me debes en yenes.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te lo pague? ¿En dólares? ¿Libras? ¿Euros? ¿No sería mejor que te invitara a un té y listo?

Ella rió alegremente ante su propuesta, que era la más evidente, mientras sacudía su mano izquierda de un lado a otro para negarlo.

-Con que dejes a Shizuo tranquilo me vale. No me he molestado yo en hacer que te olvide durante estos dos años como para que de pronto eches mis esfuerzos por tierra.-alzó un dedo para que el informante, que había abierto la boca para comentar algo al respecto permaneciera callado:-Tú le quieres, muy bien. O al menos finges quererlo; dejémoslo mejor así. Pero no eres la clase de persona que necesita a su lado si quiere intentar contener su fuerza. Si en realidad sientes algo por él entenderás lo que te digo. Esto ya no es por mí, que evidentemente, me muero de celos al ver que después de todo lo que ha pasado sois capaces de llegar a un acuerdo. Es por él. Por su vida. Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para Shizuo, y creo que lo mejor en estos momentos es tener a alguien a su lado que no despierte su modo violento… ¿Y tú, Orihara-san? ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? ¿Hacerle feliz a él? ¿O hacerte feliz a ti mismo?

Izaya apartó la mirada, porque resultaba demasiado obvio que la suya era la segunda opción. Siempre estaba por encima de los demás. Esa no era una excepción.

-¿Ves lo que digo?-continuó Amanda-Eso es rastrero, despreciable y egoísta. No eres el tipo de persona que pueda tener una pareja estable. En la vida hay veces en las que uno debe sacrificase por el resto. El amor es una de esas veces.

-Hablas como si yo no hubiera movido un dedo por nosotros. ¿Crees que fue fácil odiarlo con toda mi alma durante dos años para perdonarlo el primer día que volví a verlo? Puede que no me haya dejado la piel, cierto, pero alguien como tú, capaz de regodearse de los demás a espaldas de tu novio, poniéndote una máscara de chica adorable cada vez que te mira no es quien para recriminarme nada.-sonrió de nuevo, sabiendo perfectamente qué decir a continuación para herir a la mujer-Vas de niña buena por el mundo, pero… ¿A que Shizu-chan no ha visto tu faceta retorcida? ¿No, verdad? Porque tienes miedo de que si ve cómo eres en realidad pueda abandonarte, como hizo conmigo. Y créeme, si lo averiguase, lo haría. A mí ya me conocía a la perfección antes de que empezásemos a salir. Sabía lo manipulador, retorcido, aprovechado que era. Aun así me quiso. De ti quiere únicamente la falsa imagen que creaste para agradarle. Das pena. Me pregunto cuál sería su cara si descubriera la verdad… La gente que dice querer a alguien y después le miente de forma tan rotunda se llama sencillamente hipócrita. ¿Quién es la persona que le puede hacer más daño, Amanda: tú o yo?

Amanda empezó a temblar, casi como si estuviera a punto de romper a llorar debido a sus palabras. No obstante, fuera a hacerlo o no, el momento fue interrumpido cuando ambos escucharon el pitido del ascensor al llegar a la planta baja. El informante se giró justo a tiempo para ver las puertas abrirse, mostrando a una Namie que parecía tener mucha prisa. Sin embargo, la mujer morena se detuvo al verlos.

-Creí que ibas a quedarte en la oficina toda la tarde.-observó Izaya,

-Seiji me ha llamado y tengo que irme.-ignoraba abiertamente a Amanda-Deberías terminar de una vez con tus "tonterías" y subir a esperar a Shiki-san.

-Sí, sí, tranquila. No creo que esto dure mucho más…-desvió la mirada a la española, que era la viva imagen de la derrota.

Había ido allí dispuesta a declararle la guerra e intentar apartarlo del camino de Shizuo… pero lo único que había logrado era que Izaya la venciera de forma aplastante. Al final, todos los humanos eran iguales. Con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir, Amanda se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-¿No quieres que te pague mi té?-voceó el informante con ironía para que ella pudiera escucharle.

-No, gracias. Ya se lo pediré a Shizuo. Y no te preocupes, le saludaré de tu parte.-añadió antes de salir a la calle y fundirse con el gentío.

Namie, que había seguido con la mirada el movimiento de la otra mujer, se volvió curiosa hacia Izaya.

-¿Shizuo-san? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con Shizuo-san? ¿Y qué tiene que ver contigo? Hace dos años que se fue de la ciudad.-su prisa parecía haberse desvanecido en el aire.

-Sé que nunca preguntaste, cosa que agradecí, pero siempre tuviste curiosidad por saber quién me había hecho acudir a ti. En él está tu respuesta.

-No me lo puedo creer. ¿Shizuo Heiwajima?-se apoyó en la pared y a continuación hizo algo que el informante jamás habría esperado de ella: reírse. Y hacerlo con ganas-Has caído más bajo de lo que creía. Al menos dime que cerca de la mitad de las veces eras tú el seme, o de lo contrario mi imagen de ti se va a ver lamentablemente degradada.

-Cerca de la mitad de las veces lo fui, ¿contenta?

-Supongo.-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sabes, Namie? Siempre te he envidiado.-ella enarcó una ceja, como diciendo que si le estaba tomando el pelo-Cuando te acuestas conmigo puedes cerrar los ojos, imaginar que soy tu hermanito del alma, llamarme por su nombre. Yo no tengo ese privilegio.

-No haberte enamorado de un hombre. ¿A mí que me cuentas?-le espetó con su habitual falta de delicadeza, mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera-Ahora sí, debo dejarte. No quiero llegar tarde.

La mujer siguió el camino que minutos antes había tomado Amanda, y pronto desapareció de la vista de Izaya, que esbozó una media sonrisa. La visita de la española no había hecho sino aumentar sus ganas de llamar a Shizuo para salir con él. Sacó el móvil para escribir un escueto mail que decía:

"_¡Mañana Sushi! Te veo allí a las 13:30. No faltes, o si no… ;P Un beso~~"_

_

* * *

_

Cada vez me salen los capítulos más cortos, en fin... ¿Se nota que esto ya va encaminándose a la recta final o aún no?

PD.-*se siente feliz al hacer que fans de Shizuo odien a Shizuo (?)* Que conste que a mi no me cae mal, ¿eh? Simplemente es que prefiero a Izaya, y me siento peligrosamente identificada con ciertas facetas de Shizu-chan ... Eso sí, después de lo que leí de la sexta novela creo que me acabaré volviendo fan suya *-*

PRAY FOR JAPAN!


	7. Capítulo 6: Caprichoso destino

**N/A: **Sé que me he retrasado muchísimo y lo siento. Los exámenes finales no me han dejado pensar casi en nada más, y este capítulo me fue muy difícil porque no soy capaz de escribir a Shizuo u.u Es superior a mis fuerzas...

* * *

**Capítulo 06.- Caprichoso destino**

Izaya Orihara había vuelto. Se sentía tan feliz como no lo había estado en años. Se notaba en la manera en la que caminaba por las calles, por cómo se detenía a mirar los escaparates y observaba lo que le rodeaba. Se notaba en la sonrisa que antes nunca abandonaba sus labios y que había tardado dos largos años en volver. El clima no acompañaba a su humor. El cielo seguía permaneciendo tan nublado como en los días anteriores. Seguramente, volvería a llover a lo largo de la tarde. No importaba. El informante se encontraba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que bien que le estaban saliendo las cosas ahora; no tenía tiempo para preocuparse en si hacía o no sol. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo para comprobar que aún eran las 13:20. Tiempo de sobra para llegar al restaurante, a unos pocos cruces de distancia. No querría haber llegado tarde por nada del mundo. El vuelco que le había dado el corazón de alegría después de que Shizuo hubiera aceptado su invitación había sido una de las mejores cosas que le habían ocurrido últimamente. Por no decir la mejor. No dejaba de odiar la forma en la que su humor variaba según lo que ocurriera con aquel hombre, aunque tampoco era capaz de evitarlo.

Vislumbró la silueta del rubio esperándolo junto a la puerta del Sushi Ruso. Cómo no. Él siempre llegaba un cuarto de hora antes. Una manía que Izaya había echado de menos. Aceleró el paso.

-Qué pronto has llegado, Shizu-chan. ¿Tanto te morías de ganas por verme?-comentó con ironía al llegar junto a él-Sé que soy alguien vital para ti, pero no está bien depender así de nadie…

El otro ni siquiera contestó, limitándose únicamente a lanzarle una mirada de reprobación que quedó truncada a medias por una sonrisa.

-Tendría que haberte dicho que no. A ver si aún te quedaban ganas de hacer comentarios de ese tipo...

-Siempre tengo ganas de hacer esos comentarios.

-Ya, Y yo siempre tengo ganas de lanzarte por los aires cuando los escucho. Anda, entra ya antes de que me salgan raíces o algo de tanto esperarte.

-Sería divertido verlo. Shizu-chan convertido en un árbol.-a pesar de decir aquello, se dispuso a entrar en el local-Oooh, qué pena. No podrías perseguirme.

Shizuo le agarró de un brazo antes de que siguiera avanzando.

-No necesito hacerlo. Tú vienes a mí.

_Dolorosamente cierto _pensó Izaya, aunque no quiso reconocerlo en voz alta. En cambio se soltó de la sujeción y con una sonrisa en la cara, saludó a Simon, que miró alternativamente a uno y otro, sin creerse que ambos estuvieran bajo el mismo techo sin estar intentando matarse mutuamente. Le dio a cada uno una palmada en el hombro, que en el caso del informante, casi estuvo a punto de lanzarlo contra la barra.

-¡Por fin! ¡Hay paz entre vosotros! ¡Os daré sushi gratis!-siguió dando palmaditas mientras hablaba.

-En serio, no hace falta, Simon.-Izaya trató de evitar la mano del ruso antes de que lo golpeara de nuevo-Hace mucho tiempo que estamos "en paz".

Le guiñó un ojo a Shizuo, al que no parecía importarle mucho que le estuvieran prácticamente aporreando el hombro. El rubio entendió su mensaje, y le devolvió una sonrisa, para después sentarse en la mesa vacía más cercana.

-¿Sois amigos y no me lo decís?-el hombre negro se llevó las manos al pecho, como si le doliera-Os habría dado sushi para celebrarlo. Sushi bueno. Hace que la gente sea amiga. Ha hecho que seáis amigos.

-Claro, Simon. Por supuesto.-respondió Shizuo, mientras Izaya intentaba contener la risa. Desde luego no había sido el sushi lo que había hecho que dejaran de pelearse en su momento, sino más bien otra cosa que también empezaba por "s"-Tráenos... un poco de todo.

-Selección especial.-se dijo el hombre más para sí mismo, antes de hacerle el encargo a Denis.

Shizuo esperó a estar totalmente solos para empezar una conversación. Por suerte, no había reconocido a ninguno de los otros clientes del lugar, así que nadie se le iba a acercar para preguntarle que por qué demonios no estaba intentado acabar con la vida del informante.

-Y ahora que estamos aquí, Izaya. ¿Por qué has escogido este lugar? No será por restaurantes en Ikebukuro.

-Me trae buenos recuerdos. ¿A ti no? Además, ¿qué sería de tu regreso a la ciudad si no te pasas por el Sushi Ruso? Si no querías, podías haber sugerido otro sitio, de todas formas.

-No es que me importe.-se encogió de hombros-Es simple curiosidad. Si tanto te empeñaste en que, por el bien de los dos, lo nuestro no se supiera, no sé por qué de pronto eso no te importa.

-Porque ya no somos pareja. Esto es una simple cita de "amigos". ¿O acaso tenías intención de que fuera algo más?-se tapó la boca escandalizado-¡Haberme avisado antes! Así podría haber venido mentalizado.

-Estás a un paso de que pierda la paciencia, Izaya, estás avisado.-a pesar de su tono amenazador, en sus ojos se veía una chispa de diversión.

-Sí, sí... esto... Shizu-chan, si no es mucha indiscreción... ¿por qué le dijiste que no a Amanda cuando te habló de tener hijos?-dijo cambiando de tema totalmente.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que...? Ah, claro. Ella te lo diría.-Izaya asintió-Bueno, sé que no todo el mundo lo hace así, pero para tener hijos con alguien... creo que uno debería estar casado primero con ese alguien. Y sinceramente, no me hace mucha ilusión comprometerme de esa manera.

-¿Eso fue lo que le dijiste?

Shizuo frunció el ceño, sin saber qué era lo que trataba de decirle el informante.

-Sí. ¿Qué otra cosa le iba a decir?

-La verdadera razón por la que no quieres tener hijos.-le dio un par de golpecitos a su vaso-El miedo que tienes a que tus descendientes tengan el mismo problema que tú... que no sean capaces de controlar su fuerza. Puede que a ella seas capaz de engañarla, pero a mí no. Te conozco desde los dieciséis años, Shizu-chan. Y tu falta de control siempre ha sido lo que más te ha preocupado. No me lo niegues.

Simon empezó dejar bandejas repletas de sushi esparcidas por toda la superficie de la mesa, interrumpió durante un momento la conversación. Izaya miró con nostalgia toda aquella comida. Hacía mucho que no volvía a aquel lugar. Seguramente porque le había recordado a Shizuo durante su ausencia, y no se veía con fuerza suficiente como para no contener su rabia y su tristeza y fingir una sonrisa frente al ruso negro. Ahora la sonría que lucía no era para nada falsa, aunque aparentara estar mejor de lo que en realidad se encontraba. Claro que le dolía ver al rubio sentado frente a él, y en cambio tan fuera de su alcance...

-Comed mucho y sed muy amigos.-deseó Simon antes de ir a atender a más clientes.

-De acuerdo. Tú ganas.-reconoció el rubio tras un suspiro-Ése es el motivo. No quiero pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que sean como yo. ¿Crees que es estúpido por mi parte?

-Creo que muchas de tus decisiones son estúpidas, sinceramente. Pero esta no es una de ellas. Es normal. Y además, ¿qué te voy a decir? ¿Que quiero que tengas hijos? Que te haya perdonado no viene a decir que de pronto me parezca bien que estés con ella.

Shizuo le dio la razón asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Mmm... bueno, supongo que no me querrás seguir oyendo hablando de ella, pero... ¿no sabrás dónde está Amanda, verdad?

El sashimi de salmón se quedó a medio camino de la boca de Izaya.

-¿Por? No me digas que la has perdido.-concluyó con sorna-Eso sería demasiado hasta para ti.

-No.-obvió su última frase-Es que hoy cuando me desperté no estaba en casa, y no sé adónde podrá haber ido. Tampoco soy capaz de localizarla por el móvil... Sigues siendo el maldito bastardo que sabe todo de todo el mundo... Y sé que ayer habló contigo.

Claro. Shizuo preguntaba por lo último. Quizás pensaba que la había hecho desaparecer o algo así. Esbozó una sonrisa, saboreando la comida. Su conversación la había dejado tocada, era cierto, pero quitando eso, él no le había hecho nada más. Seguía temiendo por el odio de Shizuo, al fin y al cabo. Aunque la verdad, le dolía un poco el hecho de que el rubio pensara que sería capaz de hacerle algo a su novia. Le gustaría que confiara un poco más en él.

-Sí, vino a mi apartamento. Se podría haber ahorrado la visita, sinceramente. Y no lo digo por mí, sino por ella.-al ver que el otro alzaba una ceja, intentó aclararlo-Tuvimos una batalla verbal. Y gané yo.

-Sigo sin entenderlo.

-Seamos sinceros, Shizu-chan. A ti se te dan bien las luchas físicas, pero no creo que pudieras hacer un enfrentamiento de este tipo. Requiere más... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Control? Sí, eso es. Control, agudeza mental, habilidad. ¿Sabes?

-Lo que sí sé es cuándo me estás llamando idiota.-clavó los palillos en la mesa, haciendo que Izaya diera un respingo cuando éstos se partieron-Y no me hace gracia.

-A nadie le hace gracia que se lo llamen, me parece. A pesar de que todos lo somos, más o menos. Por eso lo verdaderamente idiota es no reconocerlo...-el informante rió al ver la cara con la que Shizuo le estaba mirando-No pretendo que entiendas mis debates filosóficos.

-Aún sigo intentando entender el resto de ti, Izaya. Tampoco es que dejes que los demás se acerquen demasiado. ¿Hay alguien al que le has mostrado cómo eres _de verdad_?

La sonrisa del moreno se desvaneció. Shizuo no lo había hecho con mala intención, pero aquella pregunta era un golpe bajo. ¿Qué debía responder? ¿Que no había nadie? ¿Que ese alguien había sido él? ¿Que era otra persona? ¿Que no era tan importante darse a conocer? El rubio, al ver que su compañero se encontraba incómodo por su culpa, carraspeó, intentando cambiar de tema.

-Por cierto, me dejaste intrigado el otro día. Al final no me llegaste a decir quién es tu pareja actual.

-No creo que le gustase demasiado que la considerase "mi pareja".-dio un sorbo de sake antes de continuar-Tenemos una relación aún más irregular que la que manteníamos tú y yo, así que imagínate...

-"La"... Es decir, que es una mujer, ¿no? ¿La conozco?

-¿Y por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Para contarle mis puntos débiles?-se hizo el ofendido-Ya los sabe, tranquilo. Y de todas formas, no creo que la conozcas. No en persona, al menos. Aunque ella ya se ha enterado de que estuvimos juntos. Se rió como nunca la había visto.

-Como la mitad de la gente en esta ciudad. La otra mitad se quedaría boquiabierta sin saber qué decir. Reconócelo. Si te hubieran dicho antes de empezar que íbamos a ser pareja, ¿cómo te habrías quedado?

-Habría dicho que era algo totalmente imposible. Y después, seguramente... habría hecho que la persona que me lo hubiera insinuado tuviera un "desgraciado" y "desafortunado" accidente... ¿ y tú?

Shizuo sacó un cigarrillo de la caja y lo prendió. Después de dar un par de caladas -para tranquilizarse, supuso Izaya-, contestó.

-Mi instinto asesino se habría disparado más incluso que cuando intentaba matarte. Y le habría mandado por los aires más lejos que nunca. Con una muy mala caída.-concluyó, soltando una nube de humo-Luego habría ido a por ti.

El informante soltó una sonora carcajada. Cierto, hasta entonces, realmente no se había imaginado cómo habría reaccionado el mundo si se hubiera sabido de su relación. Quizás porque habría escuchado muchos "imposible", y eso no era lo que quería oír. Abrió la boca para preguntar otra cosa, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el teléfono de Shizuo, que había dejado sobre la mesa, empezó a sonar.

-Espero que no te importe...-se disculpó el rubio antes de contestar-¿Sí?... Sí, soy yo... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Está seguro? ... ¿Dónde? ... Bien, ahora iré, muchas gracias.

La cara con la que colgó era tan sombría que Izaya supo al instante que algo grave -y mucho- acababa de pasar. Y por un presentimiento, tuvo la sensación de que ese algo estaba relacionado con Amanda. Se quedó mirando fijamente a su compañero, esperando que le explicara lo ocurrido, pero el rubio se encontraba demasiado ocupado sacando su cartera para pagar. Sólo cuando dejó varios billetes sobre la mesa y alzó la vista, se dio cuenta de que le estaban preguntando en silencio.

-Es Amanda. Ha tenido... un accidente. Y... está en coma.

* * *

No sé si se permite fumar o no dentro de los locales en Japón... si no se puede... no creo que nadie le fuera a decir a Shizuo de todas formas que dejase de hacerlo xD

Cada vez sale más corto esto... Bueno, de nuevo lo dejé en cliffhanger. Lo echaba de menos xD Esta vez sí, puedo asegurar que actualizaré pronto. ¡Estoy de vacaciones!


End file.
